Mon Poufsouffle bien aimé : les bonus
by Ethelred
Summary: Petits One-shots sur ma fiction Mon Poufsouffle bien-aimé.
1. Une Black, vraiment ?

_Salut ! _

_Désolée, ce n'est pas le prochain chapitre de « Mon Poufsouffle bien-aimé », mais un petit bonus _

_J'ai voulu écrire ce petit one-shot sur la première véritable rencontre entre Tonks et Andromeda, ou je devrais plutôt dire comment Ted Tonks a remarqué pour la première fois Andromeda Black. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_**Une Black, vraiment ?**_

- Black, Andromeda !

Je me rappelle de ce jour-là, le jour où je l'ai vue pour la première fois. C'était lors de la répartition. A l'époque, son nom ne signifiait rien pour moi. Je n'étais qu'un ignorant, un né-moldu apparu dans un monde incroyable dont il ne connaissait absolument rien. Elle, elle semblait bien plus à l'aise que moi. Elle s'avançait vers l'estrade d'un pas léger, la tête haute et le regard confiant. Je l'enviais. Tout ce dont j'avais envie en ce moment, c'était d'aller m'asseoir à n'importe quelle table et faire en sorte que personne ne sache que j'existais. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur le tabouret, je vis qu'elle était pâle et que son regard n'était pas aussi confiant que ça. En réalité, elle faisait semblant. Elle était peut-être tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Un sentiment de compassion me prit et je me sentis soudain proche d'elle.

Le Choixpeau mit quelques secondes pour la répartir. Un moment, je la vis se pincer les lèvres et un élan de panique parcourut ses yeux sombres. Puis, peu après, le Choixpeau hurla : « Serpentard ! »

A ce moment-là, dans mon esprit, cette maison n'avait aucune signification non plus. Je regardais la fille aux cheveux bruns aller s'installer à la table du bout, visiblement rassurée. Je suivis le reste de la répartition en l'oubliant, puis ce fut mon tour. Tandis que je m'avançais vers la table de Poufsouffle, je lançais un coup d'œil à sa table. Elle était indifférente, n'applaudissant même pas.

Deux jours plus tard, je sus ce que cela signifiait qu'être un né-moldu pour les Serpentards. Nous nous rendions en cours de Métamorphose. Dans le couloir se trouvaient des élèves de troisième année. Sans faire exprès, un de mes camarades, Julian Abensford, fit tomber sa baguette devant le groupe de Serpentards.

- Quel maladroit ! s'exclama une fille aux longs cheveux bruns foncés. Il n'est pas à Poufsouffle pour rien.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Julian rougissait.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, surpris. La Serpentard qui avait parlé m'observa, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es qui, toi ?

- Ted Tonks.

- Je vois. Né-moldu, c'est ça ?

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton méprisant, mais je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Oui, me contentais-je de répondre en souriant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Elle m'avait déjà giflé avant même que je la vois brandir la main. Surpris, j'écarquillais les yeux.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir souri. Tu devrais apprendre où est ta place, sang-de-bourbe.

Puis elle s'était éloignée, ses amis riant en la suivant, se moquant ouvertement de moi. Encore abasourdi, je portais la main sur ma joue. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi m'avait-elle giflé ? Parce que j'avais souri ? Vraiment ? Et pourquoi m'avoir appelé sang-de-bourbe ?

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retournais pour faire face à Kenny Matthews.

- Ne fais pas attention à cette folle, me dit-il. D'ailleurs, ne fais pas attention à tout ce qu'un Serpentard peut te dire.

Je hochais la tête en silence. C'est depuis ce jour que je devins ami avec Kenny Matthews et que j'appris la réputation des Serpentards.

Pendant toute cette première année, je subis en silence les remarques que les Serpentards pouvaient me faire. Cependant, comme j'étais discret et que je les ignorais, je n'étais pas leur cible favorite. Je ne revis la fille de la répartition que pendant nos cours en commun ou bien en la croisant par hasard dans les couloirs ou dans la grande salle. Lorsque ses camarades de Serpentards m'insultaient et tentaient de la prendre à partie, elle se contentait de les regarder avec indifférence avant de se détourner de la scène. Cela me rendait à la fois triste et heureux. Triste car elle se moquait bien de savoir ce que l'on pouvait me dire, heureux car au moins, elle ne participait pas aux insultes.

Je me demandais souvent pourquoi elle était à l'écart. Pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas être détestée au sein de Serpentard, il me semblait même que c'était le contraire. Le chef de groupe, Rabastan Lestrange, passait d'ailleurs son temps à essayer d'attirer son attention, en vain. Elle se contentait de lui répondre, sans faire réellement attention à lui. Je la trouvais vraiment étrange.

Puis en deuxième année, je la vis de plus en plus souvent en compagnie d'une blonde de Serpentard qui était réputée pour tenir tête à ses camarades. Un jour, je vis celle-ci taquiner l'étrange brune qui, gênée, rougit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de la blonde qui éclata de rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tiens, Hales et Black sont donc devenues amies ? demanda Kenny à mes côtés.

Je sursautais.

- Comment tu as dis qu'elle s'appelait ?

- Myriam Hales.

- Non, l'autre.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou.

- C'est Andromeda Black.

- Black… ?

- Bah oui. Tu sais, la sœur de Bellatrix Black.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle, la sœur de la folle… ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais. Elles se ressemblent trop pour pas que tu ais fait le rapprochement.

- Mais elles n'ont pas du tout le même caractère…

Kenny haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Je regardai à nouveau les deux Serpentards. Hales avait attrapé Black par les épaules et l'entraînait avec elle. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je ne pouvais y croire.

C'était à ce moment précis que je décidai d'essayer de faire sa connaissance.

Je me rapprochais d'elle. J'essayais d'être toujours à proximité d'elle. Kenny ne me comprenait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que cette fille m'intriguait vraiment. Comment pouvait-on être la sœur d'une folle comme Bellatrix Black qui aimait à me rappeler que je n'étais qu'un immonde parasite dans ces lieux, tout en étant aussi indifférente quant à mon existence ? C'était probablement une autre manière de m'expliquer que je n'étais qu'un moins-que-rien, néanmoins, je voulais en être sûr.

Parfois, je me risquais à lui parler. Pas grand-chose. Juste lui demander des choses toutes bêtes, lui dire bonjour ou bonne chance pendant un devoir en classe. Elle ne me répondait pas. Elle restait indifférente, froide et distante. Elle me regardait quelquefois, se demandant clairement pourquoi je lui adressais la parole. Mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je continuais d'essayer d'attirer son attention sous les plaisanteries de Kenny.

Bien sûr, j'avais droit à des moqueries. Les plus courantes étant : « avoue que tu l'aimes ! », « eh bien, elle t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil », ou encore « ça va, Roméo ? comment va Juliette ? »

Mais c'était faux. Je n'essayais pas de le nier car je savais qu'ils rigolaient plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. J'avais envie d'être son ami. De la connaître. De la comprendre. J'avais envie d'être l'un de ses proches. C'était peut-être qu'un simple défi, mais je tenais à y arriver.

Cependant, la fin de l'année scolaire arriva, et rien n'avait progressé entre nous. Elle était toujours dans sa bulle, ne laissant y entrer que Hales, se montrant réservée avec les autres. A la gare King Cross, je la vis rejoindre ses parents avec sa sœur sans un regard pour quiconque alors que Bellatrix Black saluait ses camarades. Etait-elle aussi inaccessible ? Peut-être que Myriam Hales lui suffisait ? Je me fatiguais sans doute pour rien. Tout ce que je faisais n'avait probablement aucun intérêt.

Je pris alors une nouvelle décision. Si à la rentrée, elle ne me répondait pas lorsque je la saluais, j'abandonnais.

J'y pensais quelquefois pendant les vacances, et le jour de la rentrée, j'étais particulièrement nerveux. Puis le lendemain, alors que l'on se rendait à la grande salle pour le déjeuner, on la croisa. Elle était seule, un livre dans la main. Elle leva les yeux et croisa mon regard. Je souris timidement.

- Bonjour. Ça va ?

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte que je venais de lui parler. Elle continua son chemin, sans un regard, sans une parole. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

- Et maintenant ? me demanda Kenny.

Je soupirai profondément puis me tournai vers lui avec un vrai sourire.

- Maintenant, je vais me chercher une autre amie.

Il me tapota l'épaule. C'était fini.

Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais.

Plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés. J'avais mis Andromeda Black à l'écart de ma vie. Je vivais ma scolarité tranquillement, ignorant les Serpentards, m'amusant avec mes camarades de Poufsouffle, discutant avec les autres de Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Un jour, je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour travailler un devoir de potions, tandis que Kenny était à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Cela faisait vingt minutes que j'étais installé lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Excuse moi. Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Je levai les yeux. Je crus d'abord voir Bellatrix Black, mais mon cerveau me criait que c'était impossible. Je la reconnus alors et mon cœur manqua un battement. Je lui souris timidement et fis un geste vers la chaise pour l'inviter à prendre place, ce qu'elle fit, me surprenant une fois encore. Elle commença immédiatement à travailler, tandis que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mon devoir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jubiler.

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole. Et j'étais décidé à faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas la dernière…

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Et voilà ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai l'intention d'écrire d'autres one-shots sur Mon Poufsouffle bien-aimé, et pas seulement sur Ted Tonks. Ça vous intéresse ? _


	2. Ce jour où j'appris à t'apprécier

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Pour vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre de Mon Poufsouffle bien-aimé, voici un deuxième one-shot._

_Cette fois-ci, c'est sur comment Myriam Hales et Andromeda Black sont devenus amies. Bonne lecture !_

_**note + : **Bon, Ziiya a raison, il y avait plein de fautes de frappe, donc je reposte... en réalité, au début je ne l'avais pas écrit à la première personne du singulier c'est pourquoi il y avait des erreurs de de temps... désolée ! _

_**Ce jour où j'ai appris à t'apprécier**_

Je ne détestais pas vraiment Andromeda Black. Non, ce n'était pas ça. De toute façon, comment je pouvais vraiment la détester ? Elle était toujours à l'écart, n'accordant que peu d'intérêt aux autres. Pour cela, oui, je la trouvais arrogante et insupportable. Mais non, en réalité, ce que je détestais, c'était tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Andromeda Black. Son nom, sa famille, les valeurs qui s'y attachaient, sa sœur aînée, tous ces stupides lèches-bottes…

Lorsque j'avais entendu son nom être appelé lors de la répartition, je n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de jurer à voix haute. J'aurais tout fait pour ne pas avoir de Blacks dans ma promotion. Mon cousin m'avait parlé de Bellatrix, et je n'avais aucune envie de devoir supporter ce genre de personne, surtout alors que j'étais quasiment sûre de finir à Serpentard. Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas ce genre de chose, ou le destin en avait voulu autrement si vous préférez, et non seulement j'allais devoir faire toutes mes études avec elle, mais en plus je me retrouvais effectivement dans la même maison.

Cependant, je devais avouer que Black m'étonnait sur bien des points. Certes, elle était toujours méprisante envers les autres, mais elle restait discrète et réservée. Il suffisait de regarder comment sa sœur ainée se comportait à quelques places de là pour savoir qu'elles ne se ressemblaient absolument pas.

Je préférais ne pas m'attarder sur Andromeda Black. Après tout, si elle restait dans son coin, ça m'arrangeait. Cela ne m'empêcherait pas de mener ma vie comme je l'entendais, bien que de toute façon le contraire n'aurait rien changé. Je disais ce que je pensais, je me faisais sans cesse réprimander, insulter, mais tous mes camarades avaient vite compris qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas trop me marcher sur les pieds.

Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que mon comportement avait attiré l'attention d'Andromeda Black. Je savais que sa soeur aînée lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'approcher de moi, me considérant comme une traître à son sang, cependant je voyais bien que cela l'amusait beaucoup quand j'envoyais promener les autres. A l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle enviait mon audace et qu'elle étouffait sous la réputation de sa famille, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Quant à moi, il m'était inconcevable qu'une Black pouvait penser ainsi.

La première année se passa sans aucun incident majeur entre nous. Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à nous ignorer et nous ne nous accrochions que de peu de fois, souvent par ma faute je l'avouais. Mais tout cela changea lors d'un cours de Botanique en deuxième année. Le professeur me changea de binôme après que j'avais coupé les cheveux de l'ancien sous l'effet de la colère. Je me retrouvais ainsi à côté d'Andromeda, ce qui ne m'enchantait vraiment pas.

Pendant les premières minutes, nous restions silencieuses. Je fulminais. Quitte à choisir, j'aurais préféré rester à côté de Willa Yaxley qu'à côté de cette prétentieuse de Black. Yaxley avait le mérite de ne pas cacher ce qu'elle pensait, Black me semblait hypocrite au possible. Je lançai un regard vers elle. Elle était apparemment concentrée sur sa plante et avait oublié ma présence. Je la vis attraper ses ciseaux et les approcher d'une branche avec l'intention de la couper. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interrompre.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sursauta, surprise.

- Tu le vois bien. Je vais couper cette branche.

- Ne la coupe pas là. Tu vas perdre toute la sève.

Elle baissa vivement les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Cette réaction me surprit, et en même temps me fit sourire, tant ce n'était pas une réaction que j'avais escompté. Je voulus voir jusqu'où elle pouvait supporter mes moqueries.

- Heureusement que j'étais là.

- Oui, bon, ça va, n'en rajoute pas…

- Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait se tromper. La prof n'a pas arrêté de le répéter au début du cours.

- J'ai dit ça va.

- "Surtout, faites bien attention où vous coupez la plante."

- Arrête !

J'eus envie de rire tant la jeune Black était gênée. Mais en même temps, j'aimais ce comportement, si loin de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'étais sûre que Black me regarderait avec mépris et me dirait de me mêler de ce qui me regardait. Cependant, elle avait réagi complètement différemment, et en ce moment elle me semblait beaucoup plus timide que prétentieuse.

Je lui montrai où elle devait couper et nous continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je fus celle qui parla le plus, mais je trouvai en Andromeda un public attentif et réellement intéressé. Elle parla brièvement de sa famille, surtout de sa petite sœur dont elle semblait proche, puis de ses deux cousins qu'elle aimait beaucoup, Sirius et Regulus. Elle parla aussi de son oncle Alphard, le célibataire endurci de la famille, celui qu'elle admirait le plus. Il voyageait beaucoup et elle adorait plus que tout entendre ses histoires. Je découvrais tout un aspect de la famille Black auquel je n'avais jamais pensé possible.

A la fin du cours, nous quittâmes la serre ensemble et tous eurent la surprise de voir Andromeda Black sourire sincèrement. Nous nous rendîmes au dortoir pour déposer nos sacs avant le repas. Je me contentai de le jeter sur mon lit, mais Black entreprit de le ranger soigneusement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut apparemment surprise de voir que je l'attendais devant la porte.

- Dépêchons-nous, où nous ne pourrons pas nous asseoir où nous le voulons, je lui dis, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde que d'aller manger avec la soeur de Bellatrix Black.

Elle me sourit.

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard eut la surprise de voir les grandes Andromeda Black et Myriam Hales passer tout leur temps ensemble. Et même si certains parièrent sur la durée de notre amitié improbable, ils furent obligés de s'y habituer. Car quatre ans plus tard, nous étions toujours amies. Que cela plaise ou non.


	3. Cette foutue blonde de Serpentard

_Nouveau Bonus !!!!_

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le plus réussi, je trouve... mais je n'arrive pas à l'envisager autrement, alors je suis désolée. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. J'en ferais un autre de mieux avec Kenny, promis ! _

_**Résumé : **_

_Comment Kenny Matthews a compris que Myriam Hales n'était pas qu'une simple Serpentard…_

_**Cette foutue blonde de Serpentard…**_

Quand Ted m'avait dit qu'il voulait essayer de devenir l'ami d'Andromeda Black, je me souviens l'avoir traité d'imbécile. Je disais que c'était une idée absurde que de vouloir être l'ami de quelqu'un faisant parti d'une famille qui méprisait autant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des sang-purs, en particulier lorsque l'on s'appelait Tonks et que l'on avait aucun sorcier dans son arbre généalogique depuis longtemps. Mais il avait simplement haussé les épaules en me disant qu'il était sûr qu'elle était différente. Ça lui avait pris un an pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et puis, trois ans plus tard, il était arrivé dans notre salle commune, tout joyeux.

- Kenny ! Elle m'a parlé. Black. Après presque trois ans, voilà qu'elle m'a enfin parlé !

Et le lendemain :

- Black était encore là. On a discuté. Et elle a accepté mon aide pour le devoir de métamorphose !

Je n'avais rien dit. Black, accepter l'aide d'un né-moldu ? A ce moment, je me disais qu'elle devait vraiment être désespérée. Selon Ted, elle n'était pas du tout comme sa sœur aînée. J'avais encore du mal à le croire. Mais comme il semblait heureux, je n'avais rien dit. Je n'avais cependant pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire de ne pas trop s'attacher à elle. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était inutile… Après tout, il venait de réaliser son rêve, celui qu'il avait été incapable de réaliser avant, à savoir discuter _normalement_ avec Andromeda Black, à faire comme s'il était son ami. Je l'avais prévenu en disant qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle revienne lui parler après avoir eu ce qu'elle désirait. Bizarrement, il m'avait juste souri et dit qu'il le savait déjà. Et en effet, quand Black l'avait ignoré les jours suivant, il n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde dérangé par ça.

Puis ce fameux cours de potions avait eu lieu. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à Black et Hales derrière nous, mais ce jour-là je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de les écouter.

- Dis, il faut mettre combien de yeux de poisson fumeur ?

- Cinq, je crois. Et il faut mettre combien de chenilles ?

- Ah, il faut mettre aussi des chenilles ?

Il y avait eu un silence, puis elles avaient commencé à ricaner. Ted m'avait donné un coup de coude en souriant. J'avais haussé les épaules et m'étais détourné pour me concentrer sur ma propre potion. Mais pas longtemps…

- Ta potion est mauve.

- Et alors ?

- La mienne est verte foncée. Tu en étais à quelle étape ?

- Euh… à celle de rajouter de la bave de crapaud, je crois.

- Je l'ai déjà passée, celle-là. Et ma potion n'a jamais été mauve.

- Tu crois que c'est normal ?

- L'une d'entre nous s'est visiblement trompée dans les doses.

- Ou dans les ingrédients.

Je n'avais pas réussi à ne pas les interrompre. Et pendant que j'essayais d'expliquer à Hales que oui, elle s'était effectivement trompée, je voyais du coin de l'œil Ted lancer des coups d'œil peu discrets vers Black. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne part à la pseudo conversation avec Hales.

Parler avec Black était étrange, mais à dire vrai, ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait le plus marqué ce jour-là. Non, ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était de discuter avec Myriam Hales. Je n'avais jamais réellement fait attention à elle auparavant, je ne savais d'elle que peu de choses. Juste qu'elle était considérée comme une chieuse dans sa propre maison – et je pouvais facilement leur donner raison -, qu'elle aimait envoyer les autres balader – je constatais en effet que ça semblait être sa raison de vivre – et qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait tort. Bon, cette dernière partie, je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé, mais je l'avais moi-même constaté pendant ce cours.

Une semaine plus tard, Black avait finalement rendu son devoir de métamorphose et avait commencé à ignorer Ted. Bizarrement, ça ne semblait pas le désoler plus que ça. Et puis une semaine plus tard, Ted était arrivé au dortoir, encore plus joyeux qu'il avait pu l'être quand Black lui avait adressé la parole.

- Elle m'a remercié, Kenny. Elle a eu l'une des meilleures notes. Et elle s'est aussi excusée de m'avoir ignoré.

Encore une fois, je n'avais rien dit. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas, mais juste parce que j'étais incapable de dire un seul mot. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Andromeda Black… non, une Black tout court, remercier quelqu'un, un né-moldu qui plus est, relevait de l'impossible. Et savoir en plus qu'elle s'était excusée de l'avoir ignorer, c'était encore plus incroyable. J'avais l'impression de nager en pleine dimension parallèle. Alors, je n'avais rien dit.

J'étais loin de savoir qu'on finirait par passer pas mal de temps avec Black et Hales par la suite. J'avais découvert que Hales était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer avant. Têtue, un sale caractère, et cette manie d'avoir toujours quelque chose à dire ou à nous balancer à la tête histoire qu'on la ferme. Au moins, cela faisait rire Ted et Black. Il y en avait deux qui s'amusaient, c'était déjà ça !

Puis peu à peu, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était devenu un jeu entre elle et moi. C'était à celui qui arrivait à fermer le clapet de l'autre. Ça devenait rapidement agaçant, vu que c'était souvent elle qui gagnait. Mais au moins, je commençais à l'apprécier. Je ne pouvais pas passer près d'elle sans lui lancer une petite pique. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me répondre. Et même si cela m'agaçait, je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de me réjouir de nos petits échanges verbaux.

Ce n'était pas tout. Bientôt, je dus me faire une raison : elle m'attirait. Je la trouvais vraiment mignonne. En plus de cela, elle était loin d'être idiote et elle savait se montrer incroyablement séduisante. J'en venais à me dire que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle avait ce fichu caractère et cette mauvaise réputation auprès des autres Serpentards. Sinon, elle aurait été très populaire, et cette idée me déplaisait. J'étais fier et content de savoir que notre relation était unique. Comme si j'étais quelqu'un de privilégié.

Quant à Ted, il s'attachait de plus en plus à Black. Et il l'avouait lui-même : il était probablement en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Je ne pouvais que lui conseiller de faire attention. Après tout, elle restait une Black. Mais je savais que c'était inutile, il était déjà trop tard, et de toute façon je connaissais assez Ted pour savoir qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras.

Pendant l'été, je m'étais ennuyé ferme chez mes grands-parents. C'était bien la première fois. Même mes cousins n'arrivaient pas à me distraire. Tout ce que à quoi je pensais était mon retour à Poudlard. Et lorsqu'il fut enfin temps d'y retourner, j'étais encore plus excité que les années précédentes.

J'avais retrouvé Ted derrière le mur comme à chaque fois. Quand il m'avait vu, il avait eu un grand sourire et j'avais immédiatement compris qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Si ce n'était en pire, puisque lui allait retrouver la fille qui l'attirait. D'ailleurs, dès que je m'étais arrêté à côté de lui, il m'avait demandé :

- On part à la recherche de Black et Hales ?

On n'avait pas mis longtemps pour les trouver. Et les petites piques habituelles avaient rapidement fusées. Ted avait alors commencé à poser des questions pour éviter que Hales et moi ne continuions nos petites disputes sans intérêt, et mon ami commença une discussion avec Black, à laquelle la blondasse et moi-même étions complètement exclus. Mais bizarrement, cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire, ça me permettait d'avoir un petit moment de complicité avec Hales, qui me lançait des regards entendus, levait les yeux au ciel dès que Black ou Ted repartait dans leur discussion « privée ». Bref, on ne se parlait pas, mais il était clair que l'on pensait la même chose.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être de trop ? elle m'avait demandé subitement avec ce petit sourire en coin que j'adorais, surtout quand il ne m'était pas destiné.

- Si, Hales. Horriblement de trop. Mais je ne partirais pour rien au monde, ça pourrait devenir intéressant.

Black avait rougi, Ted m'avait souri.

- Bon, alors, vous nous faites participer à la conversation, ou il faut que nous quittions le compartiment ?

- Myriam !

- Je rigole.

Black s'était tu et avait commencé à faire la tête. Ted avait une fois encore jugé bon de changer de sujet. Il détestait dès qu'une ambiance tendue s'installait dans un groupe.

- Et vous, vos vacances se sont passées comment ?

- Tonks, tu n'as pas mieux comme sujet de conversation ?

- Vous vouliez participer, non ? or, c'est de ça que nous parlions.

- Sauf si je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte, c'était de ta sœur que tu étais en train de parler.

- A la base, c'était de nos vacances.

- Eh bien, trouve autre chose. J'en ai déjà parlé à Andro, alors je ne vais pas m'amuser à raconter une deuxième fois la même chose.

- C'est moi ou tu es gênée à l'idée de leur parler de Lloyd ?

Au regard que Hales avait lancé à Black, j'avais déjà compris qui était ce Lloyd en question. Ted aussi, mais alors que cela l'avait amusé, moi j'avais ressenti quelque chose de complètement différent. Il l'avait questionné, Hales semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter ce sujet. Et plus elle esquivait, plus je sentais la colère monter.

- Myriam, on dirait vraiment que tu en as honte. Pourtant, tu n'as pas arrêté de me vanter les qualités de Lloyd, tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien, Hales, c'est vrai ce que dit Black ? tu as honte de ton petit copain ? Pourquoi, il est moldu ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'y avais mis toute ma frustration. Si toutes les autres piques que j'avais dite auparavant étaient pour plaisanter, cette fois-ci était différente. Et Hales l'avait bien compris.

- Et pourquoi ce serait une honte s'il était moldu ? m'avait-elle répondu sèchement.

J'en avais presque eu la parole coupée.

- Non… il… il est moldu… ? tu es sortie avec un Moldu ?

- Et alors ?

- Toi, la Sang-pur, la Serpentarde, tu es sortie avec un Moldu ?

- Eh oui. Et c'était formidable. Il était sympa, drôle, attentionné, et c'était un amant parfait… oh oui, parfait, tu n'as pas idée !

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Préférant me taire, et n'étant de toute façon pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit, je m'étais tourné vers la fenêtre, me concentrant sur le paysage pour me calmer. Et une fois que c'était fait, j'avais tout tenté pour ridiculiser ce Lloyd aux yeux de Hales. Ça s'était terminé à la bataille qui nous avait directement conduit à l'infirmerie dès l'arrivée à Poudlard.

Une fois notre apparence redevenue normale, nous nous étions séparés. Une partie du trajet jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle avait été silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Ted décida de me cuisiner.

- Ta réaction au sujet du petit copain de Hales, elle n'était pas exagérée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, tu le sais très bien… Tu disais que Hales t'attirait, mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose.

Je me souviens m'être brusquement arrêté, stupéfait. J'ignore combien de temps il m'avait fallu pour retrouver la parole.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ne me fais pas expliquer quelque chose d'aussi simple. Je dis que tu éprouves plus que de l'attirance pour Hales.

- Tout le monde ne tombe pas amoureux d'une Serpentard, Ted.

Il avait haussé les épaules en souriant. Cette nuit-là, j'avais eu du mal à m'endormir. Je repensais sans cesse à tout cela, en particulier à ce que m'avait dit Ted. Et les jours suivants, c'était pire. Black nous ignorait, Hales nous avait expliqué que c'était à cause de Belveder. Elle s'était excusée puis nous avait laissé. S'étaient ensuivis plusieurs jours où la seule chose que nous échangions était des regards, des petits sourires. Cette situation m'était insupportable et j'en voulais à Belveder et à Black de nous l'imposer. Mes yeux cherchaient toujours Hales dès que j'entrais dans la grande salle. Plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que Ted n'avait pas tort. Cette fichue Serpentard m'attirait, je le savais depuis longtemps, mais on aurait dit que désormais toute ma vie d'apprentis sorcier ne se résumait qu'à elle. C'était comme si la présence de mes amis ne me suffisait plus.

Je me rappelle avoir souvent dit que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas plus que ça. Pour les entendre râler, me reprocher ma façon de parler, de me comporter, de m'habiller… Non merci. Je préférais de loin profiter autant que je le pouvais de mes années insouciantes au sein de Poudlard. J'étais persuadé que je ne tomberais pas amoureux de si tôt. Et encore moins d'une Serpentard ! Il en était même hors de question, surtout si c'était pour entendre sans cesse ces foutus théories sang-purs. Ils étaient tous pareils dans mon esprit. Arrogants, stupides, imbus d'eux-mêmes, bref insupportables.

Mais Myriam Hales n'était pas comme les autres Serpentards… Et ça faisait décidément toute la différence.


	4. L'Américain imaginaire

_**Bonjour !**_

_voilà un nouveau one-shot, et un que beaucoup attendait il me semble... Car c'est sur notre cher ami Loversen ! J'espère qu'il sera digne de votre attente... Pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Concernant le prochain chapitre de mon Poufsouffle Bien aimé, il va falloir être patient, désolée... Je suis en pleine rédaction de rapport de stage... _

**_Résumé :_**

_Ce qui s'est réellement passé le jour où tout le monde a cru que Vic Loversen était américain... _

_**L'Américain imaginaire**_

Vic Loversen est un original. Voilà, si vous posez la question, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est ce que l'on vous répondra. C'est bien, d'être un original. Vous vous détachez du lot. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'appartenir à un groupe en particulier, en l'occurrence ici une Maison, et vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous pensez, puisque de toute façon, vous êtes un original. Les gens s'en moquent, ou au mieux s'en amusent.

Lorsque j'arrivai en première année, j'étais ravi d'être envoyé à Serpentard. Pour moi, cela signifiait que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas très appréciés dans les autres maisons, et c'était comme un défi que d'être un vert et argent complètement différent des autres et reconnu comme tel. Cependant, j'avais rapidement déchanté. Non seulement les autres maisons détestaient encore plus les Serpentards que je ne l'avais pensé, mais en plus mes camarades de ma propre maison ne se montraient guère plus sympathiques envers moi que les autres. Ils n'aimaient visiblement pas que quelqu'un se détache du lot… de leur lot, pour être plus précis.

Je refusais néanmoins d'entrer dans leur jeu et je créai mes propres règles. Je n'avais jamais été le genre à accepter ce que l'on me disait de faire sans avoir de raisons justifiant n'importe quel comportement de ma part. Mes compagnons de Serpentard pouvaient bien me raconter que les Gryffondors étaient tous des crétins imbus d'eux-mêmes, que les Poufsouffles étaient la poubelle de Poudlard ou encore que les Serdaigles étaient des gens inintéressants, je ne voulais pas juger selon leur version des faits. Et ça, ça les emmerdait bien, pardonnez l'expression.

Vic Loversen était rapidement devenu un sujet de plaisanteries douteuses dans sa maison. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas. C'était après tout l'effet que je recherchais. Je savais très bien que les autres Serpentards allaient me rabaisser, je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux. Mais peu m'importait. J'étais sûr de moi, et sûr de ma faculté à me faire des alliés. J'étais persuadé qu'à force de me détacher d'eux sans pour autant faire grand cas de ce qu'ils me reprochaient allait m'attirer la sympathie d'autres élèves, Serpentards ou non. Lorsque j'ai raconté ma logique à Myriam, elle s'est bien foutue de moi, disant que c'était vraiment une logique tordue. Sans doute, mais il n'empêche qu'elle s'est avérée vraie.

En effet, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que certains élèves se mettent à prendre ce que je disais à la rigolade, sans pour autant me rejeter. Au début, ils le faisaient en se montrant presque méchants envers moi, mais voyant que cela ne m'affectait pas le moins du monde et que de toute façon, je pouvais quand même être bien amusant, ils finirent par m'accepter. Bientôt, je devenais l'original de Serpentard, celui qui était dans son univers et qui se moquait bien de savoir ce que l'on pensait de lui. Dès lors, je pouvais dire tout ce que je voulais, personne n'allait essayer de me contredire.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tout le monde croit que je suis américain. J'ai voulu voir si les gens me considéraient comme assez original pour ne plus mettre en doute mes paroles… Résultat concluant, même si j'en ai été le premier surpris.

Tout commença lorsque je rencontrai Bridget Sconti. Elle avait deux ans de plus que moi et était à Serdaigle. Moi, j'étais un bête élève de deuxième année qui s'amusait à aller de droite à gauche, d'une Maison à une autre, qui aimait passer pour l'idiot de Serpentard car au moins cela faisait de moi autre chose qu'un enfoiré de Serpentard. Je venais de me rendre compte que de plus en plus d'élèves de ma promotion se communiquaient entre eux tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche, et de ce fait j'étais connu dans toutes les Maisons. Alors, je décidai d'exagérer ma réputation en m'invitant dans tous les groupes autre que de Serpentard. C'était lors d'une de mes incrustations que je la rencontrai.

Elle discutait avec une fille de sa promotion et deux autres de la mienne. Intrigué, je m'invitai à leur conversation, mais je ne sus quoi dire. Je me contentai de la fixer, elle et ses cheveux bruns bouclés, sa peau brune et ses yeux noirs. Elle me regardait, d'abord ennuyée par ma présence, puis franchement agacée, et enfin amusée. Je lui souriais dès qu'elle tournait son regard vers moi, et si au début elle détournait rapidement la tête, elle finit par me rendre mon sourire. Elle partit avec ses amies peu après, me laissant seul et toujours sans voix. Le lendemain, pendant le cours de Sortilèges que nous avions en commun avec les Serdaigles, je me dirigeai vers les deux filles qui avaient discuté avec mon coup de foudre pour savoir qui elle était. Je n'oublierai jamais la formidable conversation qui a suivi…

- C'était Bridget Sconti.

- Alors, son nom est Bridget…

- Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir comment elle s'appelle, Loversen ?

- Euh… comme ça…

- Ne nous dis pas que… non ! tu n'es quand même pas tombé amoureux d'elle ?

- Eh bien…

- En y repensant, c'était bien la première fois que je ne te voyais pas ouvrir la bouche…

- Oh, par Merlin, c'est ça, alors ? Tu l'aimes ?

- …

- Mon pauvre ! Elle ne voudra jamais de toi !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Elle est en quatrième année, voyons ! Pourquoi elle sortirait avec un garçon qui a deux ans de moins qu'elle alors qu'elle a toutes ses chances avec ceux de son âge et même avec ceux qui sont bien plus vieux qu'elle !

- En plus, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais… Tu es à Serpentard.

Ainsi donc, bien que passant pour l'original de Serpentard, le mec sympa de Serpentard, je restais quand même un Serpentard comme les autres… C'était déprimant, et pourtant je ne m'en souciais pas. Je n'étais qu'en deuxième année, j'avais encore cinq ans devant moi pour faire oublier cette cravate vert et argent que je portais autour du cou. Cependant, concernant Bridget Sconti, je voyais là un plus grand challenge que tout ceux que j'avais pu me donner depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. J'allais séduire la Serdaigle. Je m'en faisais la promesse.

A partir de ce jour-là, je faisais toujours un détour vers la tour de Serdaigle avant de me rendre aux donjons. Ce qui me valait des regards surpris, car on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le chemin le plus logique pour rejoindre mes quartiers. Peu m'importait. Sur le chemin, j'en venais à rencontrer toujours les mêmes élèves, et je m'arrêtais de temps en temps pour discuter avec eux. Pendant la journée, je prenais tout mon temps pour me rendre d'une salle à une autre, espérant toujours croiser les Serdaigles de quatrième année. Je pouvais faire plusieurs fois le tour du château dans le seul but de la voir. Au bout d'une semaine, le hasard que je tentais tant de provoquer décida enfin d'accepter le marché.

Elle sortait de la salle de défense contre les Forces du Mal, plongée dans un parchemin. Je m'avançai vers elle, le cœur battant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Bridget !

Elle sursauta et me lança un regard étonné. Je réalisai que je venais de l'appeler par son prénom… tant pis. J'étais un original, après tout. Et un original ne s'embarrasse pas des noms.

- C'est quoi ? demandai-je en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Mon devoir corrigé…

- Tu as eu un Acceptable ? Félicitations !

Elle rougit violemment... mais de colère, et non de timidité comme je l'aurais espéré.

- J'aurais pu avoir plus ! Mais j'ai écrit que je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait condamner les loups-garous pour leur nature. Le professeur Zonholt a cru qu'il devait me parler de « ma dangereuse prise de position » après le cours.

A ce moment précis, et je sais que c'était égoïste et assez mesquin, mais je me réjouissais de sa mauvaise humeur, car j'avais là mon sujet de conversation pour me rapprocher d'elle.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les loups-garous ne sont pas responsables de ce qui leur est arrivé. Les pauvres, ils subissent déjà la transformation toutes les nuits de pleine lune, alors si en plus on crache sur leur dos !

Elle me regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, étonnée par mon petit discours, puis un large sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Ils sont des victimes, et on en fait des criminels ! Ils ne se souviennent de rien après la transformation, en plus ! Comment on peut leur reprocher leurs actions quand ils sont dans cette forme monstrueuse ?

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta famille qui est un loup-garou ?

J'ignorai pourquoi j'avais posé la question. Tout en l'écoutant, l'idée qu'elle connaissait effectivement quelqu'un frappé par cette malédiction m'avait paru possible, mais je n'avais aucune intention de le lui demander. Heureusement, elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle parut subitement gênée, et baissa les yeux.

- Mon cousin James… Il a été mordu il y a trois ans.

- Oh… Désolé, je ne voulais pas être… indiscret…

- Non, non, ce n'est rien.

Nous nous rendîmes jusque dans la grande salle ensemble, tout en bavardant. Elle me parlait de son cousin, je lui remontais le moral en racontant des blagues. Je pensais vraiment que rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé. Malheureusement, je me trompais… Arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi.

- En fait… ton nom, c'est ?

- Vic Loversen.

L'étonnement parut sur son visage.

- Quoi… ? Alors, c'est toi, Loversen ? Mais tu es en deuxième année, non… ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais… je pensais que tu étais en cinquième année… comme tu fais plus que ton âge…

Elle me salua et ouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers sa table. Les jours suivants, lorsque nous nous croisions, elle me saluait gentiment, mais ne semblait jamais avoir envie de bavarder avec moi. Quant à moi, je m'obstinais de plus en plus et j'allais jusque la chercher à chaque temps libre que j'avais.

Un jour, je la trouvai assise dans le parc, en train de lire un livre moldu. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui couvrit les yeux.

- Devine qui c'est ?

- Loversen… ?

Elle enleva mes mains de devant ses yeux et se tourna vers moi.

- Bonjour Bridget ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle me sourit et j'y vis l'occasion de rester un peu avec elle. Je m'allongeai alors à ses côtés et nous bavardâmes un bon moment. De tout, de rien, des cours, des profs… Puis elle me parla de ses vacances. Elle et ses parents allaient se rendre dans le Massachussetts, aux Etats-Unis, pour visiter la légendaire Salem. Pour plaisanter, je me mis à parler avec cet accent américain que j'avais appris à imiter pendant mes séjours là-bas. Je l'avais fait avec l'intention de la faire rire, mais au lieu de cela je l'avais rendue sans voix.

- Eh bien… Tu pourrais facilement passer pour un Américain… Profites-en ! Je connais bien des filles qui craqueraient pour ce petit accent yankee.

- J'y vais souvent. En Virginie. C'est là qu'il y a la plus grande communauté de sorciers, maintenant.

- Tu en as de la chance… Et pourquoi tu vas là-bas ? Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, enchaîna-t-elle avant de me laisser le temps de répondre, Loversen, ça ne fait pas très britannique…

- Ah bon ?

- Non. Je ne connais pas d'autres familles qui portent ce nom, ici, en Angleterre.

C'était précisément à ce moment-là que je décidai de voir jusqu'où les gens pouvaient croire ce que je disais. Et en même temps, j'espérai sincèrement que ça allait impressionner Bridget, et qu'elle allait me regarder d'une autre façon. Qu'on ne me demande pas comment j'en suis venu à toutes ces idées en si peu de temps, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les mots jaillissaient de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende réellement compte.

- En fait, mon père est américain.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car d'autres Serdaigles de sa promotion venaient d'arriver et de l'appeler. Elle me fit un signe de tête, prit ses affaires et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis. Le soir même, je sus qu'elle avait parlé.

Personne ne mit en doute ce qu'elle leur avait rapporté. Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de croire que je lui racontais n'importe quoi, alors pourquoi j'aurais menti sur la nationalité de mon paternel ? Je m'en voulais un peu, néanmoins il était intéressant de voir comment la nouvelle se propageait. Du simple père américain, je venais à la fin d'une très grande et ancienne famille de sorciers du nouveau continent. Je savais que certains de mes camarades de Serpentard s'étaient renseignés auprès de leur parents, mais comme ma famille n'était en réalité pas très connue et que mon père avait passé de longues années aux Etats-Unis, personne n'avait réussi à démentir les faits. J'ignorais pourquoi selon la rumeur ma mère était elle-aussi américaine.

J'étais alors devenu l'original américain de Serpentard dont le père a fait une carrière d'Auror en Angleterre parce que la justice aux Etats-Unis laissait trop à désirer pour quelqu'un d'aussi ambitieux que le père Loversen. Jamais je n'essayais de nier cette rumeur. Le fait de voir que tous pensaient que c'était vrai, et que ça ne venait à l'esprit de personne que, étant donné que c'était moi-même qui avait dit cela, ça pouvait donc être complètement faux, était pour moi quelque chose d'incroyable et de fascinant.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai pu sortir avec Bridget Sconti…


	5. Bienvenue dans ton futur Enfer, mon fils

_Salut ! Après un bon moment d'absence, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau bonus ! _

_Je pense que c'est mon préféré... En fait, je ne sais pas, mais je dois avouer que je l'aime beaucoup. Il est plus sombre que les précédents, cependant c'est normal puisqu'il concerne Belveder, qui n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de très joyeux._

_Petite information : je vais essayer de poster rapidement le prochain chapitre de Mon Poufsouffle bien-aimé, je pense que vous devez en avoir assez de l'attendre... Je dois vous avouer que j'ai commencé une autre fic, qui sera cependant moins longue, et le problème voyez-vous c'est que l'idée de cette fic me taraudait et que tant que je ne la commençais pas je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur une autre. J'ai déjà écrit 9 chapitres, et comme je l'ai déjà dit elle sera moins longue que Mon Poufsouffle bien-aimé, donc elle sera vite terminée. Celle-ci se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Si cela vous tente, allez la lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_Je vous remercie sincèrement de vos reviews et de votre fidélité, plus particulièrement de votre patience... Et Cha Darcy : c'est bon, mon rapport de stage a été validé ;-)_

**_Résumé :_**

_Comment Terry Belveder a vécu le retour de sa famille en Angleterre... _

_**Bienvenue dans ton futur Enfer, mon fils**_

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour. Celui où mon père a pris la plus incroyable des décisions : celle de retourner en Angleterre. C'était un jour où le soleil peinait à se montrer. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais l'air était humide, et l'on pouvait pressentir l'orage venir. J'avais sept ans. Les adultes ne m'avaient jamais rien raconté sur notre famille, cependant j'étais assez intelligent pour avoir compris que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé il y avait longtemps. Ma famille venait d'Angleterre, mais s'était installée en Irlande peu après le mariage de mes grands-parents. D'après ma mère, c'était parce que les gens n'avaient pas apprécié que mon grand-père décide de se marier avec une Moldue, néanmoins je n'étais pas convaincu que c'était la seule raison. Mon père était fier de notre nom, il disait que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Je ne comprenais pas au début pourquoi il disait cela, cependant une fois arrivé en Angleterre, tout m'a paru subitement clair : ici, bien que c'était notre patrie, que soi-disant notre famille était ancienne, personne ne nous connaissait. Mon père si fier de notre nom faisait profil bas devant les autres sorciers venant de familles anciennes, pour qui apparemment nous ne valions pas grand-chose.

Peu à peu, je commençais à poser des questions, si bien que mon père avait décidé de couper tout lien avec l'extérieur. J'entendais souvent mes parents se disputer, ma mère disant que m'empêcher de côtoyer les autres sorciers ne m'empêcherait pas un jour de découvrir la vérité. L'ambiance à la maison n'était guère joyeuse, et j'évoluais dans ce contexte maussade.

A l'âge de neuf ans, alors que je venais de subir de nouvelles remarques désobligeantes de la part de jeunes sorciers de bonne famille, je me décidai à tenter une nouvelle fois de savoir la vérité. Et cette fois-ci, même si je me faisais sans cesse rejeter, je persistai dans mon entreprise. Au bout de deux mois, mon père, incité par ma mère, se décida à me confier l'histoire de notre famille, ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi notre nom avait été oublié par nos compatriotes. Ce qu'ils avaient tenté de me cacher pour me protéger, me considérant encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

Quelques semaines plus tard, revenus en Irlande pour voir mes grands-parents, les insultes que j'avais subies me revinrent à la mémoire et je ne pouvais alors regarder ma grand-mère autrement qu'avec colère. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas coupable, qu'après tout c'était mon grand-père qui l'avait séduite en premier, mais dans mon esprit elle représentait la raison de notre exil. Je n'osais plus regarder mon grand-père, de même que je n'arrivais plus à apprécier la gentillesse de ma grand-mère. Et j'en souffrais. Je restais silencieux, me renfermais dans un univers où je ne pouvais être blessé par les révélations qui m'avaient été faites. Dans ce monde, notre famille était toujours respectée de tous en Angleterre, j'étais considéré comme quelqu'un d'important au même titre que ces garçons que j'avais rencontré. Je n'étais même plus un sang-mêlé, mais un sang-pur, car là était la clé du respect, j'en étais convaincu.

A chaque fois que nous retournions en Irlande, j'entendais mon grand-père supplier mon père de ne pas repartir en Angleterre, et je lui en voulais de dire ces mots. Notre famille était anglaise, notre famille était aussi ancienne que celle des Blacks, des Malefoys ou encore des Rosiers, et nous méritions d'être traités avec respect. Il m'était insupportable de voir mon grand-père craindre ce qui pourrait arriver si nous retournions en Angleterre. Craindre la colère des Blacks si nous nous opposions au sortilège lancé plus de cinquante ans auparavant. Et lorsque ma grand-mère me parlait ensuite avec un sourire aux lèvres, l'air apparemment innocent et insouciant, je ne pouvais prévenir cette vague de haine à son encontre qui s'emparait de moi.

Je me devais de racheter l'honneur de la famille. J'étais le seul Belveder qui perpétuerait notre lignée, je serais donc celui qui rétablirait notre place parmi la bonne société sorcière. C'était avec cette décision que j'entrais à Poudlard. Je savais que cet amendement commençait ici, et j'étais déterminé à y parvenir, par n'importe quel moyen.

Je n'avais cependant pas prévu qu'une Black serait dans ma promotion, et encore moins le petit-fils de Constantinus Lestrange. Que j'aurais à les côtoyer tous les jours. Toutefois, il m'avait été rapidement claire que Rabastan Lestrange ignorait tout, que ma famille comme à tant d'autres lui était complètement inconnue, même si contrairement aux autres sorciers il avait entendu quelques rumeurs au sujet des Belveders, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas, si l'on considérait le fait que son grand-père était responsable de notre bannissement.

Je décidai alors d'utiliser Rabastan Lestrange dans mon plan pour rétablir ma famille à sa place initiale. Il ignorait que j'étais sang-mêlé, et c'était juste parfait. Son grand-père avait banni ma famille, ce sera lui, le petit-fils, qui servira à notre retour. Même si pour cela, je devais vendre mon âme à la cause de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres dont il ne cessait de vanter les mérites. J'en oubliais mes origines, ma grand-mère, ces mensonges que j'avais créé dans le seul but de me sentir puissant et à l'égal de ces sorciers que j'enviais en secret. Je voulais tant de choses, je désirais tant des autres, que je finissais par me perdre dans une histoire qui n'était en réalité pas la mienne. A Poudlard, je devenais quelqu'un d'autre, un Terry Belveder qui appartenait à une autre famille, si différente de la mienne et pourtant à mes yeux si parfaite. Rabastan Lestrange me servait bien, même si en réalité il m'emprisonnait dans une illusion que j'avais moi-même imaginée.

Toutefois, même si les choses se passaient comme je le voulais avec Lestrange, concernant Andromeda Black j'étais face à un mur. Elle était renfermée, discrète, et ne parlait qu'à que de rares personnes. Elle m'intriguait autant qu'elle me répugnait. Je voulais me venger des Blacks, toutefois il m'était impossible de savoir comment l'utiliser, elle, pour ce dessein. C'était la première fois que je me butais à un tel problème. Elle était mon impasse, ma voie sans issues. Je ne savais quoi faire, et cela me perturbait. Alors je décidai d'attendre. Un jour viendra où je pourrais bien me venger de cette famille immonde, je n'avais qu'à me montrer patient.

Et ce jour arriva. Ce jour où l'impitoyable et détestable Bellatrix Black s'en prenait à un sang-de-bourbe, jusqu'à ce que sa propre sœur ne vienne l'en empêcher, et que je surprenne le sourire de la victime à son égard. Un sourire qui, j'en étais sûr, voulait signifier énormément. Mon plan s'était alors mis en place, et j'étais sûr de moi, sûr de ma victoire.

Mais Andromeda Black demeura ce mur impénétrable, cette impasse qui ne me mènerait nul part. Je la croyais sans défense, je me trompais et je me cognais encore et encore contre ce mur qui se refusait à tomber. Et devant mes yeux elle changeait, elle évoluait, tandis que moi je m'obstinais à rester dans mes illusions…

A présent, cette question ne cesse de me tourmenter : le regret peut-il changer notre passé ? Peut-on, par les remords, revenir en arrière et tout reprendre à zéro ? Car tu sais, Andromeda, je suis persuadé que si je t'avais rencontré avant Poudlard, je ne me serais jamais bercé de tant d'illusions, je n'aurais jamais cédé à la haine de cette manière. Et tu n'aurais jamais eu besoin de me pousser dans le vide pour me forcer à accepter la vérité telle qu'elle était…


	6. La lettre

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Je suis vraiment contente que le one-shot précédent vous ait plu. (merci une fois encore pour vos reviews !) Pour celui-là, l'ambiance est beaucoup moins sombre. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur One-shot, mais je le trouve assez sympa quand même. J'espère que ce sera également votre cas. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Résumé : **__comment Joseph Norman a appris qu'il était un sorcier._

_**La lettre**_

Je suis né dans une famille normale, je dirais même banale. Un père professeur de littérature à l'université, une mère infirmière, un frère de quatre ans mon aîné qui aime me taquiner, mais qui est toujours là pour me porter secours, une petite sœur adorable qui rêve de devenir comme « ses frères », un chien paresseux et des petits poissons rouges dans le salon. Une maison pas très grande, mais pas vraiment petite non plus.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très extraverti. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, car selon l'avis de mes camarades, je suis bizarre. Toujours le nez dans un livre, pas très bavard, et surtout… Il paraît que je fais peur. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Oh oui, je sais à cause de quoi on dit cela de moi, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi je suis responsable.

Ça s'est passé il y a deux ans. Dans ma classe, il y avait trois garçons qui aimaient venir m'embêter, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ils venaient me piquer des affaires, se moquer de moi, une fois ils m'avaient même versé mon lait sur la tête. Au début, je n'ai pas osé me défendre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à moi, je ne savais pas non plus comment je devais répondre. Et un jour, alors qu'ils avaient attrapé mon livre et qu'ils s'amusaient à le déchirer, j'ai commencé à réagir. J'ai essayé de reprendre le livre, en vain. J'ai essayé de les convaincre de ne rien faire, car il venait de la bibliothèque, mais ils ont alors dit « raison de plus, c'est toi qui auras des problèmes ». J'étais en colère, toutefois j'étais aussi impuissant. Et brusquement, c'est arrivé. La fenêtre derrière eux a explosé, les blessant au passage. Celui qui tenait le livre s'est ensuite retrouvé dans l'air une fraction de seconde, puis a atterri soudainement sur le sol, une fois le livre lâché.

Personne n'avait su expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis ce jour, mes camarades et même quelques uns des professeurs me regardent toujours bizarrement. Il aura fallu attendre cet été pour comprendre enfin le pourquoi de l'histoire.

J'étais dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, lisant un livre sur l'histoire d'Henry IV, lorsque un bruit attira mon attention. Je me relevai lorsque le bruit retentit à nouveau, et je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Je crus halluciner en voyant là un hibou, me regardant avec de grands yeux, attendant visiblement que je vienne lui ouvrir… Oui, je sais, c'est quelque chose d'impossible. Et pourtant…

Il tapa une nouvelle fois contre la fenêtre avec son bec, je me levai donc et m'approchai. Je trouvais cela déjà étonnant qu'il ne s'enfuit pas alors que j'étais devant la fenêtre, alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il entra dès la fenêtre ouverte. Il alla se poser sur mon bureau, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Je restai un instant immobile, ma main toujours posée sur la poignée de la fenêtre. Je l'observai, et il semblait en faire de même. Il me jugeait du regard, comme s'il évaluait ma valeur… Je secouai la tête, me traitant d'idiot. Ce n'était qu'un hibou. Qu'un stupide oiseau.

Je remarquai alors la lettre posée à ses pattes. L'avait-il déjà avant ? Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vue dans son bec, peut-être l'avait-il aussi posée pour pouvoir cogner à la fenêtre ? Je me sentais vraiment ridicule, cependant je ne voyais pas comment expliquer autrement la présence de cette lettre. Le hibou m'observait toujours, et je me dis qu'il voulait peut-être que je prenne la lettre. Je m'approchai donc de lui avec lenteur, craignant toujours qu'il ne s'envole, ou même m'attaque, mais il n'en fit rien. Une fois que j'eus attrapé la lettre, il ouvrit ses ailes et partit. Je restai ébahi, la lettre dans mes mains. Alors, c'était donc ça ? Il était vraiment venu m'apporter cette lettre ? Je me demandai sérieusement qui étais assez tordu, mais talentueux, pour avoir réussi à dresser un hibou à faire ça. Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit et ouvris la lettre, à présent impatient de la lire, quoiqu'encore un peu tendu.

« Cher M. Norman,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

Un employé de l'école viendra vous aider pour les préparations pour la rentrée, et pourra vous apporter les réponses à vos questions.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Norman, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe »

Je restai plusieurs minutes complètement stupéfait. Qu'était-ce donc cette lettre ? Qui pouvait bien me l'avoir envoyé ? Et étais-je fou d'y croire ?

- Joseph ! m'interrompit ma mère en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Ça fait déjà deux fois que je t'appelle. On passe à table.

- Oh, euh… Oui, je descends.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et partit. Je réalisai que j'avais caché la lettre, ce qui était bien évidemment suspicieux. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ma mère m'ait lancé ce regard.

Je descendis et tentai d'oublier tout cela, en vain. Je ne répondis même pas aux moqueries de mon frère, je ne remarquais non plus les visages inquiets de mes parents. Je ne dormis qu'à peine cette nuit. Une école de sorcellerie… Et si c'était vrai ? Après tout, qui pourrait bien dresser des hiboux à apporter le courrier ? Il fallait vraiment être anormal pour faire cela. Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir, je revis en rêve les événements de deux auparavant, avec les trois garçons de ma classe. La vitre qui explosait, la lévitation de celui qui tenait mon livre… Lorsque je me réveillai brusquement à ce souvenir, j'avais l'étrange impression que mes idées étaient à présent claires. Non, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. J'étais un sorcier. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux parents.

Je décidai de le leur dire le matin même, ne voyant pas pourquoi je le leur cacherais encore plus longtemps. J'attendis que nous soyons tous installés à table, puis je pris une grande inspiration.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, surpris par le sérieux de ma voix et de mon visage. Pourquoi, je l'ignorais, car après tout je n'étais pas réputé pour être drôle. Maladroit, oui, mais pas boute-en-train.

- Je sais dans quelle école je veux aller.

Mes parents se lancèrent un regard perplexe.

- Mais… On a déjà décidé cela, non ? me demanda mon père.

- Tu ne veux plus aller à Stafford ?

- Non. J'en ai trouvé une mieux. Une… qui me convient mieux.

Nouvel échange de regards.

- Et on peut savoir laquelle ? s'enquit mon père, qui semblait à présent réellement amusé.

- Poudlard.

Silence.

- Euh… Excuse moi ?

- Poudlard ? ricana mon frère. C'est quoi ce nom pourri ?

- Edward, s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas, répliqua ma mère.

- Poudlard, je répétai, imperturbable.

- Mais c'est quoi cette école ? Et elle est où ? s'enquit mon père.

- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une école de sorcellerie.

Silence. Puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Je crus même qu'ils allaient s'étouffer tant ils riaient fort.

- Joseph, enfin… parvint enfin à dire ma mère. Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes ?

- Il nous fait une blague, ajouta mon père. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de sa part !

- Poudlard ? T'as une sacrée imagination, pour inventer un nom pareil ! renchérit mon frère.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai même reçu une lettre. Regardez.

Je sortis la lettre de la poche de mon pantalon et la leur tendit. Mes parents se regardèrent à nouveau, et mon père attrapa la lettre avec hésitation. Pendant qu'ils la lisaient, je déjeunai tranquillement, ignorant complètement leurs réactions. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes, je commençai à me demander pourquoi ils ne disaient toujours rien, et je levai les yeux. Ils avaient les leurs rivés sur moi, pâles comme des linges.

- Joseph, commença ma mère, tu… tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Enfin, Joseph, continua mon père. La sorcellerie… ça n'existe pas !

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Joseph…

- Ils parlent de hibou, dans la lettre… la coupa mon frère. C'est vraiment un hibou qui t'a amené ça ?

- Oui.

- Et il est où ?

- Il s'est envolé dès que j'ai pris la lettre.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais normalement il devrait ne pas être loin. C'est ce qui est dit dans la lettre.

- Joseph…

Ça ressemblait presqu'à une supplique de la part de ma mère.

- Ecoutez. Je sais que ça paraît invraisemblable… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, aussi. Mais… vous vous souvenez ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans ? Avec les garçons de ma classe que j'avais blessé ? Bon, à ce moment, on ne savait pas que c'était moi, mais… maintenant, c'est clair. C'était moi. C'est parce que je suis un sorcier que je peux faire des trucs comme ça.

En voyant leurs regards, je décidai d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, ou je risquai fort de me retrouver à l'asile.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire. De toute façon, je vais envoyer une lettre de confirmation. On verra bien si c'est une plaisanterie.

Je me levai et quittai la cuisine, ayant tout de même le temps d'entendre mon père dire à ma mère qu'ils n'avaient qu'à me laisser faire, que ça me perdra bien. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'installai à mon bureau, attrapai une feuille et un stylo et commençai à rédiger ma réponse. Ce qui se révéla particulièrement compliqué. Qu'étais-je censé écrire ? Comment devais-je préciser que j'acceptais d'aller à Poudlard ? Un quart d'heure et six brouillons plus tard, je me décidai enfin à garder une version.

« Chère Mme McGonagall,

J'accepte l'inscription à Poudlard, cependant je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés à convaincre mes parents qui ne croient pas à cela. Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même quelques doutes, et je suis impatient de rencontrer cet employé de l'école, pour avoir les réponses à mes questions.

Cordialement,

Joseph Norman »

Simple, courte, claire. Je n'imaginais pas meilleure façon de dire tout cela. J'allai ouvrir la fenêtre, la lettre en main, et cherchai du regard le hibou, qui se révéla introuvable. Un doute m'envahit brusquement. Et si j'avais rêvé tout cela ? Dépité, je refermai la fenêtre, posa la lettre sur mon bureau et me laissai tomber dans mon lit. Je ne me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi que lorsqu'un bruit à présent familier me tira de mon sommeil. Je me relevai soudainement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait du hibou. Je me levai, attrapai la lettre et ouvris la fenêtre d'un geste brusque, ce qui surprit l'oiseau, néanmoins il ne partit pas.

- Tiens, dis-je en tendant la lettre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Amène la à Mme McGonagall.

Le hibou l'attrapa dans son bec et s'envola immédiatement. Je l'observai tandis qu'il s'éloignait, me demandant s'il allait bien l'amener à la femme.

Une semaine s'écoula lorsque notre repas fut interrompu par un coup sec contre la vitre de la fenêtre. En voyant de quoi il s'agissait, mes parents et mon frère restèrent immobiles, stupéfaits.

- Oh, c'est un hibou ! s'exclama Delilah, ma sœur.

Je me levai et allai ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou entra et à ma grande surprise alla se poser sur la table, devant mon père. Il posa la lettre et repartit par la fenêtre que je refermai, un sourire aux lèvres. Mes parents et mon frère avaient les yeux rivés sur la missive, visiblement incapables de faire le moindre geste. Je décidai de les aider en la prenant, puis je déchirai l'enveloppe et commençai à lire ce qui était écrit.

« Cher M. Norman,

Nous comprenons tout à fait votre hésitation, ainsi que celle de vos parents. Ne vous inquiétez, cela est tout à fait normal. Si vous l'acceptez, quelqu'un viendra dans la semaine pour vous expliquer tout cela en détail. Il vous parlera de notre monde et comment se passe la scolarité à Poudlard.

Vous pourriez en profiter pour décider d'une date à laquelle vous désirez aller faire vos achats pour la rentrée.

Bien sincèrement,

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe »

Je n'attendis pas la réaction de mes parents pour répondre. Et six jours plus tard, un homme se pointa chez nous, habillé d'une façon très étrange mais à l'allure sympathique. Il s'appelait Horace Slughorn et était professeur de potions. C'était un homme pas très grand, ou bien c'était son poids qui donnait cette impression. Car il était de loin l'homme le plus gras qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Il s'attira immédiatement la sympathie de mes parents, les mettant à l'aise par son attitude guillerette. Il annonça d'emblée qu'il était impatient de me rencontrer, car il était rare que ce soit les élèves qui répondent eux-mêmes à leur lettre. Il ajouta qu'il me prédestinait à être un des meilleurs élèves, ce qui rendit fiers mes parents, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient réticents à l'idée d'écouter cet homme.

Il nous expliqua ce qu'était Poudlard, comment la scolarité se passait, les cours que j'aurais, et nous parla également des différentes maisons auxquelles les élèves étaient envoyés. Il était tellement bavard que personne n'osa l'interrompre, et je n'avais aucun besoin de poser des questions, car il y répondait tout seul, à tel point que je me demandais souvent s'il avait le droit de nous dire tout cela. Il était sûrement du genre à en dire toujours trop.

Mon père le questionna ensuite sur le monde sorcier, et une fois encore il nous parut impossible de l'arrêter. Heureusement, il s'interrompit lorsque sa montre, qui me sembla vraiment étrange, sonna.

- Oh, mais quel bavard je suis ! Je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps de rester, mes amis, j'ai tant à faire. Peut-être devrions-nous décider d'une date à laquelle vous désiriez aller faire vos achats ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Eh bien… disons… Mardi prochain ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Très bien, ça me va ! Je passerai à seize heures. Cela vous convient-il ?

Cette fois-ci, la question était destinée à mes parents.

- Oui, très bien, faisons comme cela, répondit mon père.

- Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Nous nous reverrons mardi à seize heures.

- Oh, professeur, un instant s'il vous plaît ! m'écriai-je. J'ai oublié de vous demander quelque chose…

- Eh bien, vas-y, fais donc mon garçon.

- Vous pourriez… vous pourriez jeter un sort ? Pour me montrer.

Il sourit, sortit une baguette et prononça des mots qui me semblèrent être du latin. Mon regard se dirigea alors vers la petite table du salon qui s'était élevée dans l'air. J'écarquillai les yeux, ébahi.

- Sort de lévitation, me dit le professeur en faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris. J'étais à présent impatient de me rendre à Poudlard, curieux comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été. Impatient de découvrir tout ce que ce monde me réservait.

J'ignorais encore que ce monde avait également ses mauvais côtés, et que malheureusement pour moi, j'en faisais parti. Cependant, jamais je n'ai regretté quoique ce soit. Poudlard m'a réservé bien des surprises, et je suis fier d'avoir été un élève là-bas.


	7. Et ton badge !

_Salut le monde !_

_Merci pour vos reviews DameLicorne, Dobbymcl, GinLynn... ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Voici un nouveau OS que j'espère vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !_

_comment Gemma Glaystone supporte (ou pas) Vic Loversen_

**Et ton badge !**

De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi pénible que Vic Loversen. A mes yeux, il n'était pas excentrique, ni même original. Il était juste quelqu'un avec un humour désagréable, qui aimait se faire remarquer et qui avait tendance à exagérer. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à le voir pour ce qu'il était : un imbécile.

Je savais bien en revanche comment tous me voyaient : coincée, pince-sans-rire, sévère… Cela m'agaçait autant que ça m'était égal. Oui, j'étais stricte envers moi-même, et depuis que j'avais des responsabilités de préfète je l'étais également envers les autres. Mais quoi de plus normal que de vouloir aider les autres élèves à réussir leur scolarité aussi bien que vous-mêmes ?

Quand je reçus la lettre cet été, laquelle était accompagnée par le badge de Préfète-en-Chef, j'étais fière, car mon sérieux était enfin récompensé. J'avançai fièrement dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, la tête haute, un sourire aux lèvres. J'arrivai au compartiment réservé, j'y entrai… et mon sourire se figea. Assis sur l'une des banquettes, les pieds sur celle-ci, se trouvait Vic Loversen. J'aurais de loin préféré n'importe quel Serpentard plutôt que lui…

- Tiens, Glaystone ! il s'exclama, tandis que je fermai la porte, à présent désemparée. Alors, c'est toi, mon homologue ?

- Non, Loversen, je ne suis ici que pour vendre des friandises.

- Dans ce cas, je prendrais des Chocogrenouilles.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais il s'en ficha comme de sa première panade. Pire, il en éclata de rire.

Voilà comment notre collaboration commença. Et j'espérais de tout cœur que Dumbledore allait la terminer le plus rapidement possible. Loversen n'était pas assez responsable pour ce poste ! Je pensais vraiment, en voyant le regard que McGonagall lui lançait tandis qu'elle nous expliquait nos responsabilités que mes vœux allaient être réalisés, par Merlin que j'étais naïve. Car il m'était ensuite paru évident que la directrice de Gryffondor n'avait guère son mot à dire, en particulier puisque Dumbledore appréciait énormément mon homologue. Ce vieux fou riait à la moindre sottise de ce dernier, pire il semblait partager le même humour exagéré. En une semaine, j'avais compris que ma dernière année à Poudlard en tant que Préfète-en-Chef allait être catastrophique.

Loversen me suivait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il me parlait comme si nous étions de grands amis. Il tentait de m'arracher un sourire, de me « décoincer » comme il n'hésitait pas à le dire devant moi. Merlin que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire ! Mais le pire n'était pas que Loversen, imbécile de son état, avait réussi à être nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Oh non, je pouvais encore concevoir que Dumbledore avait fait une erreur à ce sujet. Seulement, je pensais réellement qu'en tant que Serpentard et idiot, personne n'irait le voir. Cela m'était inconcevable. Cependant, je me trompais lourdement, car non seulement les élèves n'hésitaient pas à aller lui parler, mais ils préféraient en plus aller le voir lui plutôt que moi ! Liz tentait sans cesse de m'expliquer la raison de cette atrocité.

- Tu comprends, toi, tu es… tellement sérieuse… Pas que c'est mal, loin de là, mais les élèves préfèrent l'attitude désinvolte de Loversen.

Ou encore :

- Je pense que tu fais un peu peur aux plus jeunes élèves. Tu vois, tu ne souris pas beaucoup… Loversen est toujours en train de rire, de plaisanter… ça facilite le contact.

Ou bien :

- Loversen passe son temps à se balader de table en table, en se moquant complètement du système des maisons qui nous séparent. Ça rend les autres curieux, surtout qu'il est à Serpentard. Et ça donne aussi l'impression qu'il est plus accessible que toi qui es toujours entourée de Serdaigles… ou bien seule dans ton coin à travailler.

Et j'en passe. Merlin sait à quel point je pouvais détester Liz dans ces moments-là.

Et plus le temps passait, plus je supportais difficilement Loversen. J'étais probablement jalouse en plus de son succès auprès des autres élèves, et que malgré ses bêtises il soit toujours là, à se pavaner avec le badge, qu'il oubliait souvent de porter par ailleurs.

Je me souviens de notre première dispute à ce sujet. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela une dispute dans la mesure où une seule personne râle tandis que l'autre s'en moque complètement.

- Bonjour, Glaystone ! me lança-t-il un matin, pendant la deuxième semaine de cours.

Je le regardai méchamment.

- Loversen, où est ton badge ?

- Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Dans l'immédiat, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit épinglé sur ton uniforme, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, alors je te demande où tu l'as mis.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hmmm… où ai-je bien pu le mettre ?

Je serrais les poings, essayant de garder mon calme.

- Tu sais que tu poses de bonnes questions, Glaystone ?

- Sans blague… je murmurai.

- Oh, en fait, je pensais : maintenant qu'on est tous les deux Préfets-en-Chefs, on pourrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Sûrement pas.

Il me lança un regard abattu. Je détournai les yeux, agacée.

- Oh, allez, Gemma ! Regarde, c'est facile !

- Loversen, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. C'est clair ?

Il haussa les épaules, un petit sourire en coin, et je savais déjà que ma requête ne serait pas suivie.

Le lendemain, je trouvai une fois encore Loversen dans mon chemin alors que je me dirigeai vers la grande salle. Etrange, étant donné que nos dortoirs n'étaient pas vraiment au même endroit.

- Bonjour, Gemma !

Je poussai un profond soupire.

- Ça ne fait même pas encore deux semaines que l'on a commencé à collaborer, et tu m'agaces déjà, Loversen.

- Vic. Toi, tu n'apprécies pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom, mais moi ça ne me dérange pas, alors appelle moi Vic.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et me tournai vers lui.

- Tu as conscience que je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? je demandai avec une certaine incrédulité.

- Bien sûr. Tu me l'as dit hier.

Je devins rouge de colère.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as appelée Gemma il n'y a même pas dix minutes ?

- Il y a une différence entre ce que l'on me dit de faire et ce que je désire faire, répondit-il calmement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'empêchai de lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure et me détournai de lui, furieuse, tout en lançant un « Vas mettre ton badge, Loversen ! ».

Les jours suivants ne furent que répétition de celui-là. Je lui reprochais de ne pas avoir mis son badge, je lui ordonnais d'arrêter de m'appeler par mon prénom, et je m'éloignais à toute vitesse de lui pour m'éviter d'avoir un meurtre sur le dos. Une après-midi, alors que je me rendais à la bibliothèque, je l'aperçus en train de discuter avec trois élèves de deuxième année, des Poufsouffles. Je m'approchai, curieuse, et me cachai derrière une armure pour écouter.

- Non, si tu lui demandes, je doute qu'il acceptera, disait Loversen.

- Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, répondit un des élèves, un garçon blond aux yeux verts.

- Tu sais, il y a des balais à disposition des élèves. Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de l'un de ceux-là ?

- Ils sont nuls ! J'en veux un rapide… Si je veux être accepté dans l'équipe, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'en avoir un bon.

Loversen se gratta le front un moment.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à tes parents de t'en acheter un ?

Le jeune élève baissa les yeux, honteux.

- On n'a pas assez d'argent… Mon père voulait m'en prendre un, mais…

- Laisse-moi deviner : il n'était pas assez bien pour toi ?

Le Poufsouffle rougit encore plus. Loversen se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'un balais ne provient pas d'un super magasin que ça signifie qu'il est nul. Regarde, Stebbins a commencé avec un balais de Poudlard, parce que ses parents refusaient de lui en acheter un. Et aujourd'hui il est le capitaine de ton équipe.

J'étais surprise de voir que Loversen connaissait ce genre de détail sur quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à sa maison. Mais j'étais bien plus étonnée d'entendre ce genre de discours de sa part.

- Mais maintenant, il a aussi un balais de dernière génération… marmonna le jeune blond.

- Que tu crois ! rétorqua Loversen en se redressant. C'est un modèle sorti il y a 4 ans ! Mais Stebbins l'a amélioré en rajeunissant un peu son apparence. C'est tout !

Le Poufsouffle écarquilla les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

Loversen hocha la tête en souriant.

- Commence avec les balais de Poudlard. Tu ne serais pas le premier à passer par cette étape et je suis sûr que tu sauras te débrouiller magnifiquement bien lors des sélections. Car n'oublie pas qu'après tout, ce n'est pas le balais qui joue à la place des joueurs. Vous imaginez le bordel que ce serait ?

Les trois Poufsouffles éclatèrent de rire, remercièrent Loversen et s'éloignèrent. J'étais abasourdie. Soudain, je voyais ce Serpentard différemment. Il m'apparaissait plus sérieux, plus mature, plus…

- Tiens, Gemma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je grinçai des dents en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Je me rends à la bibliothèque, je répondis.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en voyant son sourire s'élargir. Oui, je me rendais _encore _à la bibliothèque !

- Je t'ai entendu parler à ces Poufsouffles, je dis pour changer de sujet.

- Ah oui ?

- Ça m'agace que les élèves préfèrent venir te voir toi plutôt que moi, bien que j'avoue que le Quidditch n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, cependant je dois dire que tu m'as agréablement surprise.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que tu as dit à ce garçon était très juste. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a un balais dernier cri que l'on peut exceller au Quidditch.

- Tout à fait ! Quoique dans ce cas, ça aurait peut-être pu l'aider quand même.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, il s'entraînait. Et je comprends pourquoi il s'imagine qu'avoir un super balais lui permettrait de jouer correctement. Il n'est pas spécialement très doué dans les airs.

Je sentis le rouge me monter au visage sous l'effet de la colère.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Il va participer aux sélections, et il va se faire recaler. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'aurais au moins permis à ses parents de ne pas se ruiner pour lui acheter un balais dernier cri qui coûte bien trop cher pour eux.

J'étais furieuse de l'entendre parler ainsi. Comme un… Serpentard. Un de ces snobs qui s'imaginent qu'ils valent mieux que les autres parce qu'ils ont du fric. Je m'apprêtai à lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- De plus, s'il veut vraiment intégrer l'équipe, même s'il est recalé, il continuera à s'entraîner. Et s'il le fait avec les vieux balais de Poudlard, il ne pourra que progresser. Bien que j'ai dit le contraire, ces foutus balais sont quand même plus difficiles à manier ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Je ne sus quoi dire. C'était la première fois que Loversen me surprenait autant. Alors, ne voulant pas en arriver à lui faire encore une fois des compliments, je repris une attitude hautaine et le dépassai pour me diriger vers la bibliothèque, tout en lui lançant :

- Ton badge, Loversen !


	8. Et pourtant

**_Hello everyone !_**

_****Me voilà enfin de retour pour un nouveau bonus, en attendant le prochain chapitre que je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible. Ce bonus là concerne un personnage qui, il me semble, n'est pas très apprécié. Pourtant, je dois avouer que je l'aime bien, moi... peut-être parce que parfois je m'y reconnais un peu, dans sa façon de voir et agir avec Andromeda. Bref, j'espère qu'après ce bonus, vous vous montrerez un peu plus indulgents avec elle ;-)  
_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! elles me font toujours autant plaisir, vraiment... :-)_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

_**Et pourtant…**_

Installée dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, j'observe Ted discrètement. Il est en train de plaisanter avec Kenny, Julian et Edward. J'aurais bien aimé rire avec eux, mais Irma a tenu à ce qu'on termine notre devoir de potions maintenant. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas tort, qu'on a déjà, et ce par ma faute, perdu trop de temps. Mais je ne peux arriver à me concentrer sur ce que l'on fait. Mes yeux ne quittent pas Ted, mes oreilles n'écoutent que le rire de Ted, et mon esprit ne tourne qu'autour de Ted. Je sais que cela pourrait agacer n'importe quelle autre personne, heureusement Irma est compréhensive. Surtout depuis que l'on a découvert avec qui Ted et Kenny passaient beaucoup de temps depuis le début de l'année… Non, depuis la fin de l'année passée, je n'ai cessé de répéter, mais personne n'y avait réellement prêté attention à ce moment-là, ayant tous été absorbés par les révisions.

Andromeda Black et Myriam Hales. Quand je les ai vu tous ensembles à la bibliothèque, j'ai d'abord cru qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres places de libres. Cependant, après avoir regardé autour de moi, j'ai été bien forcée de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis je l'ai entendu rire. Il riait. Avec elles. Et deux jours plus tard, Edward a raconté qu'il les avait vus aussi. Là-bas, avec elles.

Alors je suis souvent retournée là-bas. Pour les espionner. Oui, je sais, c'est pitoyable. Mais au point où j'en étais… Peu à peu, j'ai compris, en le voyant agir avec elle, en surprenant le regard qu'il posait sur elle quand elle ne le voyait pas, qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

J'ai tout essayé avec lui. Je suis la bonne amie. Je ne suis pas plus moche qu'une autre. Je rie avec lui, je parle avec lui… Pourquoi donc faut-il qu'il aime cette fille de Serpentard, dont la famille haït tout ce qu'il représente ? Je ne comprends pas. Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à lui, lui le né-moldu ? Et pourtant…

Elle doit bien être différente des autres de sa famille pour que Ted en soit tombé amoureux. Même, rien le fait qu'ils soient amis… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions. J'en oublie même de la détester, elle la fille qui me pique le garçon que j'aime. Et qui ne s'en rend visiblement même pas compte… En fait, c'est surtout pour ça que je lui en veux. Lui il est apparemment fou d'elle, et elle, elle ne le voit même pas… et ça, ça m'énerve.

Je soupire. Pourquoi la blâmer, alors que Ted agit de la même façon avec moi ? Il ne voit même pas à quel point il m'obsède. J'en suis tombée amoureuse en troisième année. J'ignore comment et pourquoi, tout ce que je sais c'est que au fil des jours, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui, je voulais toujours être avec lui, et, je l'avoue, je me comportais comme une groupie stupide. Heureusement, cette phase m'est passée. Je ne ris plus bêtement à chacune de ses blagues, et encore moins à ce que moi je pensais être des blagues.

Mais en ce moment, si je suis encore plus obsédée par Ted, c'est parce que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne m'a plus l'air aussi… enjoué. Aux yeux des autres, si, mais je l'ai assez observé pendant des années pour me rendre compte quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela m'inquiète énormément. Mais comment aller parler à Ted, le réconforter sans avouer implicitement mes sentiments… ?

Je le vois s'excuser auprès des autres et s'éclipser de la salle commune. Il ne se rend pas au dortoir. A la bibliothèque peut-être ? Sans m'en rendre compte je me lève doucement, mais Irma a tôt vite fait de me faire rasseoir. D'accord, le message est clair. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que ce foutu devoir ne sera pas fini.

Une demi-heure plus tard, me voilà enfin libre… ou presque. J'ai convaincu Irma de me laisser aller à la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche sur quelques ingrédients de la potion à étudier. Elle n'est pas dupe, Irma, mais elle me laisse partir et ne me propose même pas qu'on le fasse ensemble. Elle se contente de me sourire lorsque je quitte la salle commune.

Dans les couloirs, je hâte le pas. Plus vite je serais à la bibliothèque, mieux je me sentirais. J'aperçois enfin la grande porte en bois. Je ralentis le pas. J'espère sincèrement que Ted est là. Je dois lui parler, je dois savoir. J'ouvre la porte, pénètre dans la bibliothèque, salue Mme Pince d'un bref hochement de tête et recherche mon camarade de classe. Je le vois enfin, debout dans l'un des rayons, apparemment en pleine réflexion devant cette étagère remplie de vieux bouquins. Je m'approche, le cœur battant.

- Ted…

Il se retourne vers moi, semble surpris de me voir, mais sourit néanmoins.

- Tiens, Maggie. Qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher ?

Je déglutis discrètement.

- Des informations sur certains ingrédients d'une potion. Et toi ?

- Un livre sur les sortilèges anciens. Mais je pense que je perds mon temps ici.

- Tu devrais peut-être chercher dans la section interdite. Vu le sujet, je ne vois pas pourquoi les profs te refuseront une autorisation.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ta recherche ?

Pas vraiment, mais je ne vais pas lui dire le contraire. Je lui tends la feuille sur laquelle Irma m'a noté les ingrédients, et nous nous séparons quelques minutes le temps de trouver de quoi faire mon bonheur. Une fois chacun trois bouquins dans les bras, il m'amène à sa table. Heureusement, il y est seul. Nous travaillons plusieurs minutes en silence, ne nous parlant que pour souligner certaines informations importantes. J'apprécie énormément ce moment, mais il va bien falloir que je me décide à lui parler du sujet qui m'intéresse vraiment.

- Ted…

Il relève la tête de son livre et me regarde, attendant de savoir ce que je compte lui dire.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien ces derniers jours… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il écarquille les yeux, puis baisse la tête.

- Oh, non, ça va.

- Bien sûr… Comme si j'allais te croire.

Il sourit tristement.

- Ce n'est rien de grave. Juste que… Eh bien, on peut d'une certaine façon dire que je me suis fait jeter par la fille que j'aime.

- Par Black ?

Il relève à nouveau la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, et je me gifle mentalement.

- Comment tu sais… ? Enfin, je veux dire…

- On sait tous que toi et Kenny, vous traînez avec Black et Hales, je m'empresse de dire. Et… enfin, une fois je t'ai vu seul avec Black à la bibliothèque, alors… Je sais pas, tu avais l'air… Enfin…

Je deviens toute rouge au fur et à mesure que je tente de m'expliquer. Gênée, je me tais et baisse la tête, fixant sans le voir le livre ouvert devant moi. Ted ne dit rien non plus, et nous restons un moment ainsi, silencieux. Après quelques minutes, il prend enfin la parole.

- Je suis probablement stupide. Dès le départ, j'aurais du savoir qu'avec elle, ce n'était de toute façon pas possible. J'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt, et regarder autour de moi, si ça se trouve j'y aurais vu une autre fille qui m'aurait mieux correspondu…

Ted se tait, et tout mon corps meurt d'envie de lui hurler que cette fille, il l'avait en face. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Ses yeux plongent brusquement dans les miens et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas paniquer.

- Je suis désolé de te raconter tout ça, me dit-il en souriant tristement. Ce n'est pas vraiment tes affaires, et tu dois penser que je me plains beaucoup.

Mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Je me sens soudain furieuse contre ses paroles, et je ne peux cette fois-ci me taire.

- Pas du tout. C'est tout à fait normal, comme réaction, tu viens d'essuyer une défaite en amour. Mais…

J'hésite à continuer. Le regard inquisiteur de Ted m'y pousse toutefois.

- Black… n'est pas la seule fille à Poudlard... Et si elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour remarquer à quel point tu es un garçon formidable… alors… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, il y en a plein d'autres, des filles, qui sauront bien voir que tu en vaux la peine…

Je me tais un instant, puis ajoute, tout en baissant la tête :

- Et il y en a qui l'ont déjà compris il y a longtemps…

Je suis soudain prise d'une envie de pleurer et plus aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche. Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes, minutes éprouvantes pour moi qui lutte contre mes larmes.

- Je suis désolé…

Surprise, je relève la tête. Ted me regarde avec un air coupable.

- Je ne savais pas que tu… envers moi…

Il pousse un profond soupire avant de continuer.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pensé qu'à Black depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Je ne me doutais vraiment pas que… Et dire que tu savais tout depuis le début, toi… Tu as vraiment du souffrir…

Cette fois-ci, mes larmes partent d'elle-même, et je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher. Gênée, je me lève et pars sans rien dire de plus.

Et pendant les deux jours suivants, je l'ai évité. Ce qui n'est pas chose difficile, alors que nous sommes dans la même maison, et que nous suivons beaucoup de cours en commun. Mais j'y suis parvenue. Il n'a pas vraiment insisté non plus.

Et puis, ce soir-là, alors que je suis tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune avec Irma, il s'approche, murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de mon amie qui se lève, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et s'éloigne. Gênée, j'essaie de me cacher derrière mon livre, et Ted, apparemment amusé, pose la main dessus pour l'abaisser.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que je suis là.

Je rougis, mais je n'ose toutefois pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas très envie de me parler. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je parlerai pour deux.

Mon cœur se serre. Bien sûr que si, je veux lui parler ! J'ai tant de choses à lui dire, même…

- J'ai toujours pensé… que tu étais une fille formidable. Le genre d'amie sur qui on peut compter, à qui on peut parler, amusante, toujours de bonne humeur… Et je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que tu ne me voyais pas de la même manière.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

- En fait… Je pense que si, j'avais eu des doutes, mais… Je n'ai pas su prendre le risque de gâcher notre amitié.

Notre amitié ? Je le regarde, surprise. Selon moi, nous n'avons jamais été super proches, alors quelle amitié y avait-il à gâcher ? Ou bien, j'étais tellement aveuglée par les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui que j'étais la seule à ne pas nous considérer réellement comme des amis… ?

- Alors, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, et par la suite… C'est devenu normal, enfin…

Il se passe à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Il semble complètement perdu, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il peut bien me dire à présent. Je souris tristement. Il me fait presque pitié, maintenant…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, je murmure, assez fort cependant pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. Tu me voyais comme une amie, ce n'est pas quelque chose… Enfin, on ne peut rien y faire, hein…

Je dois me forcer pour ne pas pleurer, heureusement j'ai toujours mon livre devant moi, Ted ne m'empêchant plus de le lire, ce qui me permet de me concentrer sur autre chose. Enfin, essayer du moins.

La conversation s'est terminée ainsi. Ted n'a pas insisté, et je dois dire que je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Les premiers jours, nous avons été gênés l'un envers l'autre. Puis peu à peu, Ted a recommencé à me parler, un peu plus chaque jour, et peu à peu nous sommes devenus plus proches, bien plus qu'avant. Nous sommes restés des heures, assis dans la salle commune, à discuter de tout et de rien, de nos familles, de nos premières impressions à Poudlard, des professeurs, de nos camarades. Il m'a aussi parlé de Black et de Hales, d'abord un peu embarrassé, puis un peu plus détaché, même s'il est évident qu'il n'aimait pas trop évoquer ce sujet. Et moi… Je n'ai plus osé aborder le sujet concernant mes sentiments. Ce qui n'est pas son cas à lui...

- Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'a plu, chez moi ?

Je manque de m'étouffer. Nous sommes assis dans la salle commune, tard le soir, avec seulement trois autres élèves aux alentours… Je regarde Ted qui sourit avec gêne.

- Désolé… C'est que ça fait un moment que je me pose la question…

Je baisse les yeux. Dois-je répondre à ça ? S'il n'est pas intéressé par moi… Mais en même temps, il semble avoir fait une croix sur Black, il ne la voit plus en-dehors des cours – enfin, je pense – et nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Peut-être que…

- Tu es gentil, je murmure.

- Ah…

Il semble déçu. Normal, qui ne le serait pas avec un compliment aussi nul ? J'inspire légèrement.

- Je veux dire… Tu es vraiment sympa. Toujours souriant, toujours… à l'aise. C'est facile de parler avec toi. Et tu as pas mal d'humour aussi.

Je rougis un moment avant d'avouer dans un demi-souffle :

- Et puis… tu es aussi plutôt mignon… Quand tu souris, surtout.

- Ah ? Donc mon atout, c'est mon sourire ?

- Oh pas seulement.

- Quoi d'autre alors ?

- Ton regard aussi, il est… agréable.

- Agréable… ?

- Ben… oui.

- Mais ça consiste en quoi, un regard agréable ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est juste que… moi j'aime bien croiser ton regard. Et quand tu souris en plus…

Comme ce qu'il est en train de faire actuellement. Merlin, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je le regardais en face… ! Automatiquement, je rebaisse les yeux. Lui rit doucement. J'hésite un moment, puis chuchote :

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui… pourrait te plaire, chez moi ?

Silence. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas poser la question. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis amoureuse de lui, non le contraire. Cependant, il prend quand même la parole.

- Tes yeux. Ils sont… très verts.

Silence.

- Très verts ? je demande, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Oh, merci, Ted, quel joli compliment.

- Oui bon, ça va… Ils sont magnifiques. Voilà.

Il rougit. Il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit comme ça. Mon sourire s'élargit.

- Mais encore ? je le questionne à nouveau.

C'est bizarre, me voilà à présent plus sûre de moi-même, alors que quelques secondes avant, j'aurais pu mourir tellement je me sentais mal à l'aise.

- Ton visage est très agréable à regarder. Et…

Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur mes cheveux. Puis il tend doucement la main et attrape une mèche ondulée de mes cheveux roux.

- J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux aussi. Ces derniers jours, j'avais vraiment envie de les toucher.

Me voilà à rougir à nouveau et à baisser les yeux.

- C'est… c'est ce que tu fais, là… je murmure, complètement gênée.

Il libère ma mèche, et je commence à regretter de lui avoir dit ça.

- Désolé si ça t'a embarrassée...

- Oh, euh… Non, ça va.

Il me sourit à nouveau.

- Et je te retourne le compliment, dit-il soudainement.

- De quoi… ?

- Eh bien, toi aussi tu es très sympa, et c'est facile de discuter avec toi.

- Ah…

Silence à nouveau. Je ne sais absolument plus quoi lui dire, et apparemment lui non plus. Pourtant, il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête, mais comment la lui poser… ? Je me tortille légèrement les mains. Il faut que je la lui pose. Il le faut…

- Et… qu'est-ce qui t'a plu… chez Black… ?

Je le vois se raidir légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Au début, elle m'a… captivée. Quand j'ai su qu'elle était la sœur de Bellatrix Black, je me suis dit « ce n'est pas possible. Elles sont trop différentes… » Elle, elle était toujours isolée, dans son coin semblant se moquer des autres… De moi, surtout, même lorsque les autres Serpentards essayaient de la prendre à partie pour se moquer de moi, le né-moldu…

Il se tait un instant. Moi, je suis quelque peu sceptique. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui… ?

- Et puis, l'année dernière, elle m'a adressé la parole, et certaines choses se sont enchaînées. Et j'ai découvert qu'elle était…

Il semble avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. J'attends patiemment la suite, m'apprêtant à être blessée par ses paroles.

- En fait, je pense que dès la deuxième année je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais elle, elle ne me voyait pas. Absolument pas, il ajoute en souriant tristement. Alors quand elle m'a parlé la première fois, j'en étais heureux. Et encore plus quand j'ai constaté qu'elle faisait un effort pour laisser de côté ses préjugés sur mes origines. Et puis… j'ai appris à la connaître un peu plus chaque jour, et…

Il se tait à nouveau, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'en dira pas plus. Son regard s'est durci, signe qu'il pense à un mauvais souvenir. Je me demande comment Black l'a rejeté pour qu'il fasse cette tête-là. Mais je n'oserais pas poser cette question-là.

- Bref, dit-il brusquement. Je me suis fait un peu avoir, à penser que elle, elle pouvait changer. Elle est une Black après tout, non ?

Je crois avoir ma petite idée sur la réponse, alors… Je soupire discrètement. Je ne pense pas sincèrement que Black ait accepté de fréquenter Ted pendant aussi longtemps si elle pensait de lui qu'il n'était qu'un sang-de-bourbe. Cependant, je m'avise bien de dire ça tout haut. C'est peut-être mesquin, mais je préfère que Ted lui soit rancunier, plutôt qu'il retourne vers elle…

Nous n'osons plus rien dire pendant quelques minutes, lorsque Ted reprend à nouveau la parole.

- Maggie… Je… je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour oublier Black, mais… Je suis bien avec toi. Vraiment bien. Alors… Si tu es prête à me donner une chance…

Je baisse les yeux, le visage écarlate, les larmes aux yeux. Quelques minutes passent, puis doucement Ted saisit mon menton et me relève la tête. Il me fixe un moment, puis, voyant que je n'esquisse aucun mouvement de recul, il se penche vers moi, lentement. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchent enfin, mes larmes cessent de couler, et je réponds rapidement à son baiser.

Nous sommes allés ensuite nous coucher, gênés mais heureux. Moi bien plus que lui, je suppose. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'allais pouvoir un jour sortir avec Ted, encore moins alors que je savais qu'il était amoureux d'Andromeda Black, une fille bien plus charismatique que moi, qui a sans conteste beaucoup plus de charme que moi. Et pourtant… Voilà que dès le réveil, Ted m'attend dans la salle commune, me prend la main et m'amène joyeusement jusqu'à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, souriant, prévenant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus... charmant. Pas une seule fois cependant je n'ai osé regarder vers la table des Serpentards. Et pas une seule fois je n'ai osé vérifier que c'était aussi son cas à lui…


	9. Dans l'ombre du frère

_**Bonjour !**_

_****Me revoilà pour un nouveau bonus en attendant le prochain chapitre. J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce personnage, et lui rendre un peu justice, même si on sait tous que c'est un "méchant". Je voulais lui redonner visage plus humain, expliquer certaines choses le concernant. J'espère avoir réussi et que ce petit one shot vous plaira._

_Je suis contente que le précédent vous ait plu. Et heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à vous montrer Maggie sous un autre jour, et que vous ayez appris à l'apprécier, même un petit peu :-)_

_En espérant que ce soit __aussi __le cas avec celui-ci... Bonne Lecture !_

_**Résumé :** parce que Rabastan Lestrange a aussi eu une vie...  
_

_**Dans l'ombre du frère**_

Toute mon enfance, j'ai été dans l'ombre de mon petit frère. Et souvent, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander : « ça devrait être le contraire, non.. ? » Malheureusement, je ne pouvais ignorer le fait que Rodolphus était bien plus mignon, bien plus malin, bien plus intelligent que moi. Il avait un visage fin, un sourire qui faisait fondre tous les adultes, une ruse à toute épreuve qu'il avait appris à développer pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors que moi, j'avais toujours été assez pataud, maladroit, tête en l'air. Et je m'étais toujours dit qu'il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour que ma famille soit fière de moi.

Arrivé à Poudlard, ayant été envoyé à Serpentard comme je le désirais, j'étais prêt à montrer à mes parents de quoi j'étais capable. Je me plongeais corps et âme dans les études… pendant au moins quatre semaines. Car je découvrais bien vite qu'étudier n'était pas fait pour moi.

Il me fallait donc trouver autre chose. En deuxième année, j'obtins une place en tant que batteur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. J'en étais fier, oh oui ! Et à chaque match je virevoltais, je frappais de toutes mes forces contre le cognard et je frimais tant que je le pouvais… jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de l'équipe ne me reprochât d'être un danger même pour mes équipiers et m'obligeât à n'être qu'un remplaçant. Alors, je pris la décision de m'entraîner autant que je le pouvais, d'apprendre à contrôler ma force de frappe et à manier mon balais encore mieux que je ne le faisais déjà, si bien que je réussis à reprendre ma place initiale dans l'équipe. Je ne vécus bientôt que pour le Quidditch et ne pensais même plus à l'ombre que me faisait mon frère.

Et pendant que je rêvais d'une carrière dans le Quidditch, mes parents étaient préoccupés par une rumeur qui devait bientôt changer notre vie entière. Rodolphus semblait passionné par les nouveaux sujets de conversation, et s'attirait par la même occasion toute l'admiration des invités de nos parents, subjugués devant ce petit bonhomme aux idées honorables à leurs yeux. Bientôt, mes exploits au Quidditch passèrent inaperçus.

Il me fallait autre chose. Et lors d'une soirée chez les Blacks, je trouvai enfin. Si j'entrais dans cette famille, ma place dans la société serait assurée. J'avais justement Andromeda Black dans ma promotion, et je m'en voulais presque de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Malheureusement, elle était inaccessible. Réservée, n'acceptant qu'une traîtresse à son sang dans son entourage. Plus je tentais de lui parler, plus elle m'évitait.

Alors un jour, je me décidai à en parler à mes parents. Je n'eus pas la réaction que j'escomptais.

- Épouser Andromeda Black… ? Je pensais plutôt à Ginger Wilkes pour toi, mon chéri. Elle est plus simple, plus… Elle te conviendrait mieux, j'en suis sûre.

- Andromeda Black est le genre de fille que l'on marie à un sorcier de haut rang, qui réussit ses études brillamment et qui a un avenir tout tracé devant lui. Oublie-la, mon fils.

J'étais furieux. Mais je refusais encore de baisser les bras. Andromeda Black deviendrait ma femme. Je l'avais décidé ainsi, il ne me restait plus qu'à la séduire.

Les années passaient. Je devenais de plus en plus convaincu des idéologies du seigneur des ténèbres que mon frère semblait vénérer encore plus que mes parents. Et j'espérais que cela allait attirer Andromeda dans mes filets. Car après tout, sa famille aussi adhérait à ces idéologies, et sa sœur aînée était, tout comme Rodolphus, en voie de rejoindre les Mangemorts dès sa sortie de Poudlard. J'étais persuadé que c'était aussi le cas d'Andromeda. Mais j'ignorais à quel point je me trompais. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur Bellatrix. Elle se fichait du seigneur des ténèbres et elle vivait sa vie à l'écart des regards, à tel point qu'elle laissait peu à peu ces idéologies pour lesquelles j'étais à présent prêt à tout.

Trois ans après ma sortie de Poudlard, j'épousai Ginger Wilkes, comme ma mère l'avait voulu. Notre mariage s'était voulu grandiose, mais l'ambiance n'y était pas. Nous nous installâmes ensemble dans mon petit appartement qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me plongeais dans mes activités de Mangemort, laissant Ginger seule à la maison et abandonnant même mes rêves concernant le Quidditch. Je trouvai un boulot minable dans une échoppe d'objets magiques. Ginger fit une fausse couche, puis une deuxième. Finalement, elle demanda le divorce après huit ans de mariage. Je ne m'y opposais pas. J'étais de toute façon emprisonné à Azkaban depuis un an. J'appris quelques années plus tard qu'elle avait fui en France, et qu'elle s'était installée avec un sorcier sang-pur de là-bas. Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

Rodolphus, lui, réalisa ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Il finit ses études brillamment, terminant troisième de sa promotion. Il eut un poste important au Ministère de la Justice. Il épousa Bellatrix Black, la sœur d'Andromeda, et fit donc son entrée dans la plus noble famille d'Angleterre. Leur différence d'âge ne choqua personne. Ils étaient les deux Mangemorts les plus fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient semblables sur bien des points. La loyauté de Bellatrix et l'intelligence de Rodolphus plaisaient à notre maître, et cela me faisait de l'ombre, une fois de plus.

A cette époque, je repensais souvent à Andromeda Black. Je repensais aux risques qu'elle avait pris, aux choix qu'elle avait faits. J'avais aussi fait les miens. Je n'avais aucun remord à ce sujet. Ce que je regrettais en revanche c'était de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour réussir pleinement ma vie et en être complètement satisfait. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir continué le Quidditch. Je regrettais d'avoir épousé Ginger seulement parce que ma famille l'avait décidé ainsi. J'en avais voulu à Andromeda pour avoir choisi ce sang-de-bourbe comme compagnon, me privant de la vie que j'avais imaginée pour nous deux. Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais réussi à la détester.

Elle avait été traitée comme une traîtresse à son sang. J'avais refusé d'y croire.

Elle avait été reniée par sa famille. J'étais encore prêt à l'accueillir dans la mienne.

Elle avait mis au monde une petite fille. J'avais envié le père.

Je n'ai en réalité jamais compris qui était Andromeda. Elle n'avait été qu'une Black parmi d'autres à mes yeux, un moyen d'accéder à la plus haute sphère de la communauté sorcière. Et je dois avouer que ça aussi, je l'ai beaucoup regretté.


	10. Chère cousine

_Hello hello !_

_En attendant le prochain chapitre de la fiction, voici un nouveau bonus ;-) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_

_Bonne Lecture !  
_

_**Chère cousine**_

Andromeda posa son livre sur ses genoux et regarda la petite horloge suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée. Il était presque une heure du matin. Elle soupira. Que pouvait donc faire Ted pour être autant en retard… ? Elle se souvenait bien qu'il lui avait dit que ce serait sûrement le cas, mais à ce point…

Elle se leva, laissant son livre sur le fauteuil, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau, puis se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre où elle avait une magnifique vue sur le petit jardin.

- Andromeda ? Que fais-tu encore debout ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa belle-mère – enfin, future belle-mère, après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés – et sourit.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Mme Tonks poussa un soupir discret et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour attraper un verre. Andromeda la devança, prit un verre et alla le remplir d'eau au lavabo avant de le tendre à la Moldue. Cette dernière la remercia d'un sourire puis s'installa à table, imitée par la jeune sorcière. Elles burent en silence, bien que cela ne les dérangeât pas.

Toutefois, ce moment de calme fut interrompu par de brefs coups secs provenant de la fenêtre. Andromeda aperçut alors avec surprise une chouette de l'autre côté, une missive à la patte. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Tonks, elle se leva et ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre pour récupérer la lettre. La chouette ne repartit pas, une réponse était donc espérée.

Andromeda ne put se résoudre à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Cette écriture… ce n'était pas celle de Ted. Ce n'était pas non plus celle de Myriam, de Vic ou encore de Kenny. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas une erreur, cependant c'était bien son nom qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe. Cette lettre lui était donc bien destinée. Mais qui pouvait la lui avoir envoyée… ?

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la main de Mme Tonks se posa sur son épaule.

- Qu'attends-tu pour l'ouvrir ? lui dit-elle doucement.

Andromeda hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe. Cette écriture… elle lui était familière. Elle n'eut à lire la première ligne pour comprendre qui était l'envoyeur.

_« Chère cousine »_

Son cœur se serra. Sirius…

Elle s'excusa auprès de sa future belle-mère et alla se réfugier dans le fauteuil au salon. La Moldue comprit que la jeune femme préférait rester seule et retourna dans sa chambre après avoir éteint la lumière de la cuisine. La sorcière resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, la lettre dans ses mains. Pourquoi Sirius lui écrivait-il ? Bien sûr, il lui suffisait de lire la lettre pour le savoir… Mais… elle avait été déshéritée… Sirius ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de la contacter. Et elle savait que sa tante surveillait de près les faits et gestes de son aîné.

Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit. Aujourd'hui était le premier septembre. Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard. Et Sirius entrait en première année…

Elle déplia à nouveau la lettre et entreprit de la lire enfin.

_« Chère cousine,_

_Déjà, je ne peux que te dire que je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé. Je regrette que la famille t'ait rejetée, et que je ne pourrais plus te voir, ni te parler… On m'a interdit de prendre contact avec toi, cependant je ne savais pas à qui me confier. J'ai dû m'éclipser du banquet de bienvenue pour envoyer cette lettre, je ne pouvais attendre. _

_Te souviens-tu de la conversation qu'on a eu ce Noël il y a presque 2 ans ? Tu m'avais demandé dans quelle maison je souhaitais être envoyé. Je n'avais à ce moment aucune idée, tout ce que je voulais c'était que le Choixpeau prenne la bonne décision._

_Alors, quand j'ai été appelé pour la répartition et dès que l'on m'a posé le Choixpeau sur la tête, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et je lui ai immédiatement dit que je ne bougerais pas de ce tabouret tant qu'il n'avait pas considéré toutes les éventualités. Il a ri, mais a accepté. Il m'a quand même dit que j'avais ma place à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé d'être envoyé là-bas sans avoir eu droit au même traitement que les autres._

_Il a alors passé en revue toutes les autres maisons, disant que Serdaigle ne m'irait pas, que je risquais de m'y ennuyer vu mon caractère. Ensuite, il a envisagé Poufsouffle, mais toujours selon mon caractère, il a prédit que je risquais de ne pas m'entendre avec mes camarades. Et puis… il est passé à Gryffondor. Il n'a d'abord rien dit, et enfin, il m'a confié que je pourrais faire de grandes choses dans cette maison. Qu'il sentait que j'avais beaucoup de courage en moi, que mon goût pour la désobéissance, bien que ce ne soit pas une qualité, pouvait m'amener à accomplir des exploits, car les hommes qui marquent l'histoire doivent souvent faire preuve de courage pour aller à l'encontre des règles quand ils jugent cela nécessaire. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait, mais soudain il a décrété que oui, finalement, c'était la maison qui me convenait le mieux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà crié Gryffondor…_

_Il y a eu un silence de mort dans la salle… Personne n'a applaudi. Le professeur m'a enlevé le Choixpeau de la tête, mais je ne me suis pas levé tout de suite, alors elle a dû me parler pour que je me décide à quitter l'estrade. Je me suis alors avancé vers ma table, désormais. Je n'ai pas osé lever les yeux vers celle de Serpentard… j'avais bien trop peur de croiser le regard de Narcissa… _

_Andromeda, que puis-je faire ? Il paraît qu'une fois réparti, on ne peut changer de maison… Mais Gryffondor… ? Est-ce vraiment celle qui m'est destinée… ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction des parents quand ils l'apprendront… _

_Que me conseilles-tu de faire à présent ?_

_Tu me manques…_

_Sirius »_

Andromeda ferma les yeux, tentant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. En vain. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir poussé Sirius à refuser d'être envoyé à Serpentard juste parce qu'il était un Black. Il était maintenant dans une bien mauvaise situation. Par sa faute…

Elle posa la lettre sur la petite table basse à côté d'elle et se leva. Elle commença à faire les cent pas, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Lui répondre, sûrement, mais que pouvait-elle donc bien lui dire ? « Toutes mes félicitations pour ta répartition » ? Ce serait de mauvais goût…

Elle se rassit, relut la lettre, se leva à nouveau, tourna en rond dans le salon, s'arrêta devant la cheminée, fixa des flammes inexistantes, se réinstalla dans le fauteuil. Mme Tonks, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de revenir après l'avoir entendue marcher de long en large, l'observait avec inquiétude, mais préféra rester en retrait, n'ayant de toute manière aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, puisque Andromeda se confiait rarement à elle. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, s'y précipita, sachant qu'il s'agissait de Ted, et lui fit part de ce qui s'était passé. Son fils se dirigea alors vers le salon et elle retourna se coucher, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Andromeda n'était plus seule.

La jeune sorcière ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de son fiancé, et elle sursauta lorsque celui-ci posa la main sur son épaule. En le voyant, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et elle se leva pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura Ted.

- Sirius…

- Sirius ? Ton cousin ? Qu'a-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui tendit la lettre et se rassit dans le fauteuil en attendant qu'il la lise. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ted replia la lettre, fixant Andromeda d'un regard perplexe, puis s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Andromeda, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable…

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est moi qui ai provoqué cela, Ted…

- Non, c'est faux.

- Si je ne lui avais jamais parlé de tout ça, si je ne lui avais jamais demandé dans quelle maison il voulait être envoyé, jamais il n'y aurait réfléchi, et jamais…

- Stop ! Et si tu te calmais et que tu arrêtais de dramatiser ?

Andromeda le fixa avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

- Dramatiser... ? Ted, tu ne comprends pas… Un Black à Gryffondor, c'est…

- Nouveau, oui, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Ses parents ne l'accepteront jamais… Sa mère va encore plus s'en prendre à lui, après ça... !

- D'après tout ce que tu m'as dit, il se moque bien des états d'âme de sa mère en général, non ?

Andromeda secoua la tête, désemparée.

- Andromeda… Je comprends que tu aies peur pour lui, à cause de ce que sa répartition implique. Mais oublie la famille un instant. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il sera plus heureux dans cette maison ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a effectivement sa place ?

La jeune femme fixa son fiancé en silence. Y avait-elle pensé... ? Oui. Le jour où ils en avaient discuté tous ensembles à Poudlard, dans les cuisines, et lors de sa conversation avec Sirius ce fameux Noël. Oui, elle y avait pensé. Mais à chaque fois, elle avait repoussé ses pensées, considérant que ça n'était pas possible.

- Ma chérie, continua Ted en voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien, vois les choses sous un autre angle : être à Gryffondor est peut-être une chance pour Sirius. Celle d'être entouré de véritables amis qui l'accepteront pour ce qu'il est et pas parce qu'il est un Black, la chance… de pouvoir être lui-même avant tout. Souviens-toi de tes propres expériences. De tes regrets, de tout ce que tu as ressenti après que nous soyons devenus amis, de tous ces bons moments que nous avons vécus à Poudlard… Souviens-toi de tout ça. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaiterais à Sirius, aussi ?

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis elle fit oui de la tête. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. Tu me rejoins quand tu lui auras répondu ?

Andromeda hocha silencieusement la tête et Ted la laissa à nouveau seule. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire de la salle à manger pour y prendre dans un tiroir des feuilles blanches et un stylo. Elle alla ensuite s'installer à la table de la cuisine et constata que la chouette était toujours là. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis commença à écrire avec hésitation.

_« Sirius,_

_Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le bonheur que j'ai eu en voyant ta lettre. Pas que la nouvelle me rendait heureuse, non, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir de tes nouvelles… »_

Elle secoua la tête, absolument pas satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait écrit, et prit une autre feuille.

_« Sirius,_

_J'étais d'abord heureuse de recevoir ta lettre, tu me manques énormément aussi… Je ne sais quoi te dire au sujet de ta répartition, si ce n'est que le Choixpeau n'a probablement pas tort et que tu as peut-être bien ta place dans la maison des Lions… »_

Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis attrapa une nouvelle feuille, jetant à la poubelle les deux premières.

_« Sirius,_

_Je ne sais quoi te répondre face à ta crainte. Elle est justifiée, mais tu ne devrais pas accorder autant d'attention à ce que la famille pourrait te reprocher. Le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor, soit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »_

Andromeda s'appuya brutalement contre le dossier de sa chaise, agacée. Elle jeta la feuille à la poubelle, une fois encore. Ça ne lui convenait pas. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Ted. Que pouvait-elle souhaiter de mieux à Sirius ? D'avoir des amis, oui. D'être bien entouré. De se sentir bien. De se sentir libre. Elle ferma les yeux et se revit à Poudlard, avec Myriam, Vic, Ted, Kenny… Norman et Ackerley, les deux Serdaigles qui étaient à présent en troisième année et avec qui elle correspondait encore quelques fois. Elle avait tellement de bons souvenirs grâce à eux. Elle avait commencé sa scolarité à Poudlard en étant qu'une membre de la famille Black parmi tant d'autres, et l'avait terminée en étant elle-même, Andromeda, la Serpentard maladroite et naïve qui aimait passer du temps avec ses amis et plus particulièrement cet adorable Poufsouffle qui ne venait même pas d'une famille de sorciers. Elle sourit et rouvrit les yeux. Elle savait à présent ce qu'elle allait répondre à son cousin. D'une main sûre, elle traça ces quelques lignes :

_« Mon cher Sirius,_

_Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux te conseiller : ne te préoccupe surtout pas de ce que les autres vont penser ou dire de toi. Tu es à Gryffondor pour une raison, et une seule : parce que tu y as ta place._

_Reste simplement toi-même… et sois heureux._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Andromeda »_


End file.
